La chica de la bufanda roja
by Chappy Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia es víctima de una enfermedad que la ha tenido excluida de la gente por muchos años, repudiada por su padre y ignorada por su madre su único apoyo es su hermano y su única protección su bufanda roja, Ichigo un chico normal que solo piensa en divertirse, ¿que pasara cuando sus destinos se junten?...-¿Porque usas eso?...-Para protegerlos de mi misma
1. Prologo

**Summary: **Rukia es víctima de una enfermedad que la ha tenido excluida de la gente por muchos años, repudiada por su padre y ignorada por su madre su único apoyo es su hermano y su única protección su bufanda roja, Ichigo un chico normal que solo piensa en divertirse, ¿que pasara cuando sus destinos se junten?...-¿Porque usas eso?...-Para protegerlos de mi misma

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-Prologo-**

_-Me detuve cerca de mi ventana, la lluvia caía como si fuera un diluvio cada gota de agua que se estrellaba sobre mi ventana me recordaba cada lagrima que fue derramada por ella al ver como yo me burlaba por los que pensaba que eran mis amigos, en estos momentos estaba de lo más arrepentido. Arrepentido por la manera en que la veía en aquellos momentos en que no sabía nada, como si fuera un ser extraño que no debería estar entre nosotros, como un mal ejemplo para la sociedad, una persona que debería estar encerrado en una cárcel sin una luz en ella y como junto a mis odiosos amigos nos burlábamos de ella ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella diferente a nosotros, pero no diferente en el mal sentido, sino porque ella era víctima de una enfermedad que para algunos puede resultar ofensiva pero para otros resulta de lo más gracioso._

_¿Decir disparates cada rato? Eso no era gracioso siempre y cuando no estuvieras con la cruz que ella cargaba, pobre de ella…no, no debía sentir lastima, al contrario debía de admirar el valor que tenía al asistir todos los días a clase, según ella queriendo ser normal pero a la vez pasar desapercibida_

-¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_- le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad._

-Yo…-_tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento_- Solo…solo quiero ser normal.

-¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?-_pregunte_- Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa.

-Solo así me cubro de mi misma- _contestó…_

_Sé que por ahora no me doy a entender con lo que estoy diciendo, será mejor que lo cuente todo desde el principio, el primer momento en ella. _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-1-

_-Tu voz, eso es lo que amo,__  
__más que tu corazón y casi más que a ti;_  
_esa cosa invisible que sale de tus labios,_  
_y junto a mis oídos, triste, viene a morir;_  
_esa cosa tan dulce con que tú me respondes_  
_y con que aquella tarde me dijiste que sí._

_Tu voz, eso es lo que amo. ¡Qué bonita es tu voz!__  
__Más que tu cuerpo todo y más que toda tu alma._

_¡Qué manera que tienes de embellecer las sílabas,__  
__gotas del encantado surtidor de tu charla!_  
_¡Como vibra en el aire la música pequeña_  
_de tu voz, perfumada de evocaciones claras!_  
_¡Con qué dulzura pende de tu boca graciosa_  
_en invisible y diáfano rosario de palabras!_

_Tu voz, eso es lo que amo;__  
__el eco triste y trémulo de tu alma triste y trémula;_  
_eso que cuando callas, se aleja hacia la sombra,_  
_y cuando vas a hablarme, desde la sombra llega._

_Amo tu voz, tan tenue como la brisa que pasa__  
__rozándole los pétalos al clavel de tus labios,_  
_y otras veces tan ruda, que al escucharla ha sido_  
_como si un viento ronco me desbaratara el alma._

_Cuando tu voz me canta, bella fuente escondida,__  
__se hace alegre la turbia tristeza de mis tardes._  
_Amada, no me pidas que te bese en la boca;_  
_tu boca es para hablarme._  
_No quieras que te colme de efusión amorosa;_  
_yo soy para escucharte, solo para escucharte._

_Háblame siempre. Siempre, menos en mi agonía,__  
__porque si en esa hora tu voz me acariciase,_  
_ya la gloria de Dios no me sabría a gloria,_  
_y encontraría débil el coro de los ángeles._

-¿Señor Kurosaki? ¿Lo estoy aburriendo?- me pregunto la señora Suì-Fēng, supongo que me vio bostezar.

Hoy era viernes, y para colmo mi última clase era Literatura, y justamente hoy estábamos viendo poemas. Levante la mirada y puse mi mejor carita de inocente.

-Lo siento señorita Suì-Fēng ¿Decía?

-¿Pude explicarme lo que el poeta trataba de decir con este poema? Claro, eso me demostrara que estaba poniéndome atención.

-Ahm, lo siento pero no lo sé.-dije algo apenado, pero la verdad no tenía ni idea que era lo que quería decir-Supongo que algo de la voz ¿no?-pregunte.

-Ponga más atención señor Kurosaki, no me gustaría tener que verle la cara el próximo año- _Ni yo tampoco_, pensé para mí mismo.

En ese momento la campana sonó, suspire por que la campana me había salvado. La profesora dejo que buscáramos más poemas del mismo autor y que pusiéramos lo que habíamos entendido de ellos, pues mi respuesta era simple, "no entiendo nada" ya que las cosas cursis y románticas no iban conmigo, ¡Por dios! Solo tengo diecisiete, esas cosas no me interesan.

-¡Hey Ichigo!- me llamo Renji, uno de mis amigos, me detuve para esperarlo- Al parecer ya te tiene en la mira la profesora.

-Eso creo, al parecer le caigo mal o algo parecido, no puedo voltear ni un poco porque ya me está queriendo castigar.

-Creo que te tiene envidia ¿no?

-Supongo, pero espero que se calme un poco, sino un día me va agarrar de malas y le voy a contestar mal, eso no se vería bien en mi historial de buena conducta.

-¡Oh si lo olvidaba! Debes ser el hijo perfecto.

-Exacto.

Seguimos caminando hasta que casi llegamos al estacionamiento, hoy no esperaría a mi hermana, ya que me había mandando un mensaje informándome que se quedaría un poco más tarde para hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros y que luego el viejo pasaría por ella.

- ¿Qué harás este fin?

-Quizás salga con Senna, me lo pidió ayer y pues lleva ya varios días pidiéndomelo, es hora de darle el si- sonreí con suficiencia- De todas maneras no se ve que sea una chica de un solo chico, a lo mejor solo será el "Debut y Despedida".

-¿Entonces porque sales con ella?

-Ya te lo dije, para quitármela de encima.- me encogí de hombros.

-Ok, ¿te veo el lunes entonces?

-Podemos salir a dar el rol el sábado, salgo con Senna el domingo- preferiría mil veces salir con mis amigos, pero esa chica era hot a pesar de fácil.

-Claro, que te parece si vas a mi casa y jugamos_Resident Evil,_ necesito un compañero para matar a esos Zombies.

-Pero sabes que a mí me gustan los clásicos, nada de Wii, Xbox 360 o el Play Station 3…así que desempolva el Play Station 1.

-Eso ya lo sabía hermano- me palmeo el hombro- ¿Vendrá Yuzu contigo?- me pregunto, le di un puñetazo en el brazo, sabía que odiaba que hiciera bromas con mi hermanita y a pesar de que no quería nada con ella siempre le gustaba moléstame con ello.

-¡Ay! Cálmate, sabes que bromeo-se sobo el brazo- A mí me gustan las chicas de mi edad, ¿Qué no recuerdas a Momo?

-Más te vale tarado, debo irme.- comencé a correr hacia la camioneta.

-Nos vemos mañana para matar Zombies.- me grito, yo solo levante los puños en señal de que había escuchado.

…

-El maldito despertador resonó por toda la habitación, odiaba los lunes por el simple hecho de que era el primer día de la semana después de un fin muy alocado, insisto juro que no vuelvo a tomar tanto en una sola noche y mucho menos si al día siguiente debo empezar las clases. Me levante para comenzar a despabilarme un poco y lograr que dolor de cabeza se hiciera soportable, no, no lo logre; aun así fui al baño y me lave todo el cuerpo, solo dios sabe que habré hecho ayer, no sé pero el nombre de Senna se repetía en mi cabeza, no es que no fuera linda y todo eso, pero se me hacia una chica un poco inmadura y sin objetivos, aunque no estaba mal para pasarlo bien. No soy un chico frívolo y malvado, solo cuando salía con ella podía olvidarme un poco del hecho de ser hijo de un neurólogo exitoso y una madre que tenía un doctorado en biología y por ello no me podía dar el gusto salirme del buen camino ni mucho menos bajar un poco mis calificaciones, pero soy joven, tengo derecho aunque sea a divertirme un poco, es por ello que prefería ir con mis amigos a disfrutar un buen video juego, aun tenia fresca la cara de Renji cada vez que un Zombie lo atacaba y lo mataba, podría jurar que soltaba diez maldiciones por cada minuto de juego, pero para mí eso era divertido.

Salí de la ducha y me puse ropa casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga, me peine un poco mi cabello, me mire al espejo para buscar algún rastro de sueño o mejor dicho de que tuviera resaca, por más que me mire no note algo que pudiera delatarme así que me sonreí y salí del baño, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar un poco y tomarme unas pastillas para el dolor.

-Buenos días hijo**-**saludo mi madre sirviendo el desayuno, lo mire con un poco de duda, amaba a mi madre pero a veces la cocina y ella no eran muy buenas amigas**-**Hijo, no pongas esa cara, sé que piensas que no se preparar ni un huevo pero eh practicado así que quita esa cara y comételo. -lo último fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

- ¿Y Unahana? -pregunte por la cocinera.

-Se tomó el día porque su hija tuvo junta de padres, así que come.

-Que lo pruebe Yuzu primero-hice a un lado mi plato

-¡Oni-san!-me reprendió, suspire y tome el tenedor agarre un pedazo de huevo y me lo metí a la boca, abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que sabía bien- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, mocoso exigente.

-Lo siento mamá-seguí comiendo mi desayuno cuando mi hermana venia bajando, me sonrió y se sentó en su lugar, mi madre le sirvió su plato e imito el mismo gesto que yo había hecho hace unos momentos.

-Este… ¿mamá? -la miro con pánico.

- ¿Tú también? -ella bufó- ¿Qué ninguno de mis hijos confía en mí? -miro al cielo desesperada.

-Esta rico Yuzu, ya lo eh probado.

-¡Aja! ¿Qué dedo me chupo?

-Mira-tome un pedazo de comida y me lo lleve a la boca- ¿Ves? Anda comételo si no llegaremos tarde.

-Bien-cuando probó el desayuno, y alabo a Masaki de ello, ella solo rodo los ojos y siguió en lo suyo.

Cuando terminamos salimos de la casa y tome las llaves de la camioneta que nuestros padres habían comprado para nosotros, a pesar de que ambos ganaban buen dinero eran muy tacaños para algunas cosas que no consideraban necesarias, por ejemplo: un coche para cada uno.

-Aun no puedo creer que no tengamos un coche cada uno. -se quejó mi hermana pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Será porque no quieren gastar en un coche cada quien, si vamos al mismo lugar. -respondí-Además pequeña, tú no sabes manejar.

-Porque no me quieres enseñar y papá nunca tiene tiempo-se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer haciendo un puchero, me daba risa verla así. - ¡No te rías de mí! ¡Y no me digas pequeña, tengo casi dieciséis años!

-O sea quince, eso significa que aún no puedes manejar.

-Voy un año menos que tú en la prepa, así que soy casi una genio- La ignore, era cierto, Yuzu había entrado a la prepa a los quince ya que adelanto un curso porque era una niña muy aplicada en la secundaria y los maestros le hicieron una prueba de conocimiento para ver si era apta para estar en un grado más alto y la muy suertuda lo paso con honores, por lo que ella era algo así como _la ganadora de los genes genios Kurosaki,_del cual yo no tuve la suerte de que me tocaran muchos de ellos, aunque yo era el mayor, pero aun así me defendía. Pero como la pequeña le gustaba presumir de eso cada momento, yo tiendo a ignorarla-Deja de molestarme si no quieres que te acuse por que llegaste tarde ayer-eso me quito la risa. -Ya no eres tan gracioso ¿verdad?

-Estás loca ayer regrese temprano-era inútil tratar de mentirle pero debía intentarlo.

-¡Si claro! Entonces los sonidos que oí a las tres de la mañana era un fantasma ¿no?

-Posiblemente, ya sabes que las casas antiguas siempre tienen algo oculto-dije sin darle importancia-¿Y sabes qué? Creo yo que son los mismos fantasmas que rompieron el plato de Ónix que mi madre compro en su último viaje a Sudamérica, ¿no lo crees? -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, había dado en el clavo, no pensaba usar esto que sabía por lo menos hasta cuando ella quisiera acusarme de algo peor pero tenía una fiesta en quince días y si esta enana me acusaba me castigarían al menos un mes, no podía arriesgarme.

-Sí, que fantasmas tan raros-le despeine el cabello- ¡Oye! Sabes que me cuesta que me lo peine.

-Deja de quejarte Yuzu.

-Ok, no diré nada- ella se quedó callada un poco, seguramente pensando en que decirme ahora-¿Pero si me enseñaras nada más? Ya cuando tenga edad y quiera sacar mi permiso de conducir ya sabré hacerlo y no tardare tanto en tenerlo.

-Lo pensare, lo pensare

Yuzu gruño y se volvió a cruzar de brazos dejándose caer en el asiento del conductor. Yo me reí de ella sin dejar de mirar la carretera, así era la relación entre nosotros, Yuzu era pequeña pero tenía la madurez de una chica mayor por eso se molestaba cada vez que le hacía comentarios sobre su edad y sobre todo su estatura, pues a pesar de tener casi dieciséis años aun media un poco más de 1.50 m y eso la ponía de pocas pulgas, eso no importaba yo la quería mucho y como buen hermano mayor debía de molestarla, pero daría mi vida por ella, cosa que Yuzu no debe saber o si no en una arranque de coraje lo cumplirá.

-Ya quita esa cara Yuzu-le di un empujón-Sabes que te enseñare a manejar.

-¿En serio? -frunció el ceño.

-Si, en un año me iré a la universidad ¿Quién te llevara a la escuela?

-¡Oh gracias! -se arrojó sobre mi provocando que diera un volantuzo, por suerte la carretera estaba sola, pero no resbalosa.

-¡Yuzu cálmate! Podemos tener un accidente.

-Lo siento, lo siento

Me seguí riendo aun mientras me estacionaba en un lugar del estacionamiento, Yuzu se bajó enojada cerrando de un portazo, solo le grite "no la cerraste, la sellaste" eso al parecer la hizo enojar más porque me grito que "me fuera al cuerno" eso me hizo sacar otra carcajada. Me baje del coche y tome mi mochila, camine hacia el edificio, de camino me encontré con Senna que me saludo con un guiño que le regrese.

-¡Hola Kurosaki! -me llamo Ishida uno de mis amigos, quiero decir, de los buenos amigos que tenía aquellos que ponían sus estudios antes de la diversión, tampoco era un nerd mi amigo solo era responsable- ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

-Salí con los chicos, ya sabes…-me encogí de hombros

Seguimos caminando conforme nos acercábamos al salón de matemáticas.

-Espero que tus salidas no afecten tu rendimiento en clase.

-Lo tengo controlado-le di una palmada en el hombro- ¿Hiciste la tarea?

-Sí, ya sabes las integrales son pan comido para mí.

Entramos al salón y ya había unas pocas personas, tome mi asiento en medio junto con Renji, estuvimos platicando un poco de lo que hicimos este fin de semana, me platico que había comenzado a salir con una chica llamada Tatsuki, yo la conocía, era una compañera de la secundaria ella iba en otro salón, lo poco que conocía de ella era que es una chica responsable y buena onda, algo agresiva, pero tenía como tres años que no tenía mucho contacto con ella solo cuando nos saludábamos si nos encontrábamos mientras caminábamos, pero igual y podría cambiar su forma de ser, aunque estaba feliz por mi amigo, muchas chicas solo lo querían porque su familia tenía dinero y la mayoría de las veces solo salían con él por ese motivo. Solo espero que ella no sea como las demás.

-¡Oye! -me dijo de repente- Llego una nueva familia al pueblo.

-¿Ah sí? -dije con indiferencia. No era raro que familias llegaran a Karakura.- ¿Sabes quién?

-¿Te suena la familia Kuchiki? -alzo las cejas de arriba abajo. Claro que me sonaba ese apellido, los Kuchiki eran dueños de uno de los ranchos vacunos más grandes del este de América, por lo que entendía se dedicaban a la venta de productos lácteos. -Pues son mis vecinos.

-¡Vaya!-exclame- ¿Los viste?

-No mucho, se mudaron a dos casas de la mía, vi al señor y a la señora, creo que también tienen un hijo. -torció el labio, pensando-También vi a una chica, pero por la forma en que vestía podría decir que es la criada.

-¿Tan mal vestía?

-Llevaba ropa normal pero con una enorme bufanda enrollada en su cuello y cubría parte de su boca.

-Quizás cubra una fea cicatriz-me encogí de hombros. -Aunque sea la criada, es una chica y a las chicas no les gusta que les vean sus imperfecciones.

-Yo no sé mucho de eso ¿Pero por qué preocuparnos por la chica sirvienta?

-Pues sí.

Seguimos platicando de otras cosas hasta que el maestro llego haciéndonos callar. Pero cuando me enderece para poner atención en lo que sea que me fuera a decir, una chica venia caminando detrás de él pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención si no la enorme bufanda que tenía atada a su alrededor, se detuvo un momento en el escritorio junto al profe y al parecer él le estaba explicando unas cosas mientras ella asentía.

Era obvio que los murmullos no tardaron en venir.

-Es la chica que te dije-me susurro Renji desde a lado.

- ¿Pero porque la sirvienta estudiaría? -le respondí de la misma manera. - ¿No tiene que asear la casa o algo así? -sé que se oía superficial y cruel decir que una persona de servicio no tiene derecho a estudiar, es que todo era raro.

-Entonces no ha de ser la sirvienta.

-¿Y qué es? -pregunte

-Yo que sé, no te digo que apenas y alcance a ver todo.

Iba a volver a responderle cuando el profesor se volvió hacia nosotros junto con la chica.

-¡Silencio jóvenes!

Todos se callaron.

-Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera-tomo a la chica del brazo y la puso al frente-Rukia Kuchiki.

¿Kuchiki? ¡Esta chica de era la criada si no la hija del señor Kuchiki!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**P.D Quiero aclarar que Kon es hermano mayor de Rukia en este Fanfic, ya que como vemos Yuzu tiene cierto interes en el hermano de Rukia y no podía simplemente colocar ByakuyaxYuzu seria más extraño. Kon no es tan igual a su personaje en el anime, es un poco más maduro y protector con Rukia.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-2-

-Mire a Renji con el ceño fruncido con una pregunta clara en mi rostro, el solamente se encogió de hombros. La chica Rukia no dijo nada ni se presentó como regularmente un alumno nuevo lo haría, simplemente se acercó al profesor mientras que este le explicaba algunas cosas y asentía a cada momento, mientras él seguía con lo suyo yo me recline un poco para poder hablar con mi amigo.

-Oye, ¿Esa es la chica que dices?-le eche otra mirada, ella asentía a cada cosa que él le decía.

-Eso creo, tiene la misma bufanda- se volvió a encoger de hombros- Pero no pensé que fuera a ser hija del señor Kuchiki, se ve algo rarita…pero aun es un poco pronto como para sacar conclusiones ¿no lo crees?

-Puede que si- me volví a enderezar en mi lugar esperando que la clase continuara.

Después de cómo 5 minutos el profesor termino de darle instrucciones a Rukia, ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando paso a mi lado ella giro los ojos y los mira, eran de un color entre morado y azul muy bonito eso no tenía duda, ella negó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los asientos que se encontraban más atrás, me di la vuelta para verla y cuando se sentó cerro los ojos y presiono la bufanda contra su boca, se escuchó un ruido ahogado pero con el balbuceo de mis compañeros no entendí que fue lo que hizo.

-¡Bueno clase, guarden silencio!- todos se quedaron callados- Comencemos la clase, hoy veremos la función de x sobre y…

Y así el profesor comenzó su letanía sobre la x y la y, cosa que en lo personal no entendía mucho, pero con suerte lo comprendería, en ocasiones escuche como en la parte trasera se seguía escuchando más murmullos y ruidos sordos, mire de reojo y vi que Rukia estaba sujetándose la bufanda y cerraba mucho los ojos…otra vez, esta ocasión llamo la atención de mis demás compañeros que a miraban con el ceño fruncido, más nadie le pregunto que tenía, observe al profesor que la miraba de reojo antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir con lo suyo.

No volví a ponerle atención ya que no hizo otro ruido después de un rato, Renji también la había mirado pero como siempre, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

Al final el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase, me levante y comencé a recoger mis cosas, vi como ella también lo hacía de manera más lenta como si esperara a que todos saliéramos. De nuevo no le di importancia y salí con mis amigos, las siguiente clase era historia, genial mi materia favorita, está la compartía con mi hermana (si, era la genio ¿recuerdan?), me saludo con la mano como cada vez que la veía para después ponerse a platicar con un chico rubio que estaba delante de ella, la mire frunciendo el ceño y ella solo me guiño un ojo, el chico volteo y su mirada se me hizo muy familiar, su piel era algo pálida y sus ojos marrones se me hacían muy parecidos.

-¡Hola Ichigo!- mi atención se posó en Senna, le sonreí- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- rodé los ojos, como si no supiera ella que salimos.

-Sabes muy bien qué onda Senna, ¿Salimos?

-Solo quería comenzar una conversación genio- se fue a sentar a su lugar, yo hice lo mismo, esta chica era algo irritante.

Para mi buena suerte el profesor le aviso a un compañero que hoy no nos daría la clase, y lo mejor es que lo hizo cinco minutos antes que terminara, todos soltamos unos ruidos de protesta, tome mis cosas y salí sin despedirme de mi hermana, de todas formas la vería en la salida. Después historia tuve mis otras cuatro clases normales, estaba algo molesto por que de nuevo la profesora de literatura se la agarro conmigo, a veces siento que su odio hacia a mí ya era personal, pues como no serlo, mi madre y ella habían conocido a mi padre cuando iban en la prepa pero cuando Masaki conoció a papá no pasaron ni tres meses cuando ella lo corto, y se le hizo buena idea desquitar su frustración con su hijo, me ponía a pensar cuando a Yuzu le tocara con la tipa, solo esperaba que no se la agarrara con ella también.

-De nuevo la profesora molestándote- me dijo Renji

-Sí, ya me trae manía, esta todo loco. –Bufe molesto- Lo odio, en serio.

-Yo digo que le digas a tus padres, en especial a tu padre.

-No, esta es mi batalla…pero ¡Erg! Lo odio- cerré los ojos por una milésima de segundo, cuando sentí un empujón, perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer pero Renji me sujeto del brazo evitando mi caída, solo se escucharon unos ruidos de algo caerse. Mire hacia la causante de mi casi caída, era Rukia quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas sin tan siquiera disculparse- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás-¡Oye, si quiere deberías disculparte ¿no?!- de nuevo me ignoro, pero para entonces algunos de mis amigos ya estaban a mi lado.

-¿Que no ves que esa cosa le estorba Ichigo?- dijo Hisagi- ¡Deberíamos quitársela!-comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Rukia retrocedió más, chocó contra otro compañero que le quiso quitar su bufanda pero ella se sacudió y se soltó de sus brazos.

-¡No, no ha de tener boca por eso no habla!- grito otro chico atrás de mí y comenzaron a reírse, ella frunció el ceño de una manera graciosa, la verdad se veía chistosa y no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Si, es una versión roja de R2D2 de Staw Wars!- los demás comenzaron a reír más fuerte, Rukia comenzó a fruncir el ceño aún más, miro ambos lados buscando a alguien.

-¡Obliguémosla a quitarse esa cosa!- gritaron detrás de mí.

-¡Cállense!- todo se voltearon incluyéndome. Abriéndose paso entre todos venia el mismo chico de cabello castaño de mi clase de historia, pero su rostro ya no era calmado sino estaba rojo y furioso- ¿Por qué te estas burlando de mi Ne-san, idiota?

¿Su Ne-san? Lo mire frunciendo el ceño, no era solo yo el que se reía.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- me empujo casi haciéndome caer.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- le respondí- Ella se tropezó conmigo.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a burlarte de ella?

-Debió haberse disculpado- le dije molesto- No tengo la culpa que ella no se quita esa cosa para hablar.

Al parecer eso lo hizo enfurecer más, porque camino hacia mí con los puños cerrados con las intenciones de golpearme, cuando una mano la sujeto de su manga. Él se detuvo y miro a Rukia que solamente negaba con la cabeza, el resoplo y el rodeo con sus brazos.

-Si me entero de que le haces algo a mi hermana, te van a faltar dientes ¿me oíste?

Ambos se fueron del pasillo, mire como él le hablaba al oído y ella solo asentía, lo último que vi fue que ella se bajaba un poco la bufanda para decirle algo, pero alguien se me atravesó para ver más.

-Vaya, te has salvado de una- me dijo Ishida, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

-Estaba totalmente decidido a patearte el trasero- lo mire mal- ¿Qué? Es verdad, además si te portaste algo pesado con esa pobre chica, tus amigos deben ser más amables con las personas.

-¡Argh! ¡Vete de aquí!- le señale el pasillo, me dio una pequeña mirada molesta y salió por el pasillo.

-Sí que eres un idiota ¿Eh?- Salté del susto, baje la mirada y mi hermana estaba a lado mío con las manos en la cintura. A su lado estaba Riruka, una chica amiga suya que era muy hermosa, pero algo rara no me hablaba mucho y no entendía por qué, además siempre hacia muecas chistosas cada vez que el profesor le pedía que leyera un texto, pareciera como si no supiera leer.

-¿Ahora por qué?

-Esa chica no lleva ni un día aquí, tú y tus estúpidos amigos ya se están burlando de ella- rodee los ojos- Pero ¿viste como su hermano la defendió? Eso fue absolutamente sexy y maravilloso- dijo con una voz medio soñadora.

-¡Si, es verdad!- dijo Orihime- Ojala yo tuviera un hermano así, no como el tarado de Sora, se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome.

-Que daría yo por tener un hombre así que me defendiera.-suspiro- ¡Es lindo!

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunte- Te vi hace rato platicando con él.

-Algo así, no platicamos mucho, es algo tímido… ¡Es tan lindo!- me le quede mirando, esperando más información- ¡Puf! Se llama Kon Kuchiki, y como notaste es hermano de Rukia, va en último año.

-¡O sea que es mayor que tú!- dije

-Sí, ¿Y?- se puso frente a mí- ¡Ay, ahora no me salgas con que quieres ser un hermano protector, cálmate que ese papel a ti no te queda!

No le hice más caso y salí del edificio para irme a casa, pero olvide que tenía que llevar a Yuzu esta vez, de verdad tenía que abogar para que ella tuviera su propio coche. No quería ir todo el camino escuchando _lo maravilloso que era ese tal Senbonzakura…_Además hoy en día ¿Quién le pone a su hijo Senbonzakura? Es tan raro, me caía en la punta del hígado. Ahora había quedado como un cobarde frente a él, eso no funcionaba para mí, ojala que no me vuelva atravesar con ese par en lo que queda del año.

Gire mi rostro un poco y note un coche muy llamativo de color negro azulado, si mis conocimientos de automóviles no me fallaba era un Porche Turbo, ajuste mi mirada para ver mejor al conductor, la sangre me hirvió cuando vi al castaño ese montado en él, ambos chicos se detuvieron para mirarlo, gruñí para mis adentros y mejor me monte en la camioneta.

-¡Estúpido castaño!- murmure

-¿Y sigues con lo mismo?- por segunda vez salte en mi lugar, de nuevo Yuzu me sorprendió, ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te preocupa ya no ser el centro de atención?- comenzó a reírse de mí, eso me molesto mucho más, porque de alguna manera u otra había dado en el clavo- Ichigo no te enojes, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando llega un chico nuevo.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta- gruñí, mientras encendía la camioneta y salía del estacionamiento. No dije más y me concentre en la carretera, Yuzu comenzó a hacer ruidos esperando a que yo continuara, pero no lo hice, jamás le confesaría a mi hermana que estaba avergonzado por lo de hace rato, y no era por haberme burlado de la chica (ella fue la que se tropezó conmigo y no se disculpó) si no porque me hizo ver débil y odiaba esa sensación.

-¡Vamos Ichigo, dime!- reboto en su asiento- ¿Tiene algo que ver por lo de esta mañana?

-No.

-¡Eres tan terco!- comenzó a reírse de mí, que gran capacidad tenia esta niña para irritarme- Ya, ya… lo siento, si es lo que yo creo, que estoy casi segura de que es lo que yo pienso, debes olvidarlo, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, fue un accidente y Kon estaba en todo su derecho de defender a su hermana.- torció el gesto- Por ejemplo, si yo me hubiera tropezado, sin querer, con otro chico y no me disculpara, porque fue un accidente, y ellos se comenzaran a reír de mi por mi estatura, que es lo más obvio porque…

-¡Ve al punto Yuzu!- odiaba cuando se andaba con rodeos.

-Bueno, ¿a ti te gustaría que se rieran de mí? ¿No me hubieras defendido?

-Si- respondí sin dudarlo.

-Es lo mismo con Kon, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto, por lo que entendí su Ne-san se medió rara.

-¿Ne-san?- la mire frunciendo el ceño- ¿No es Rukia?

-En lo poco que hable con él, me había dicho que tenía una hermana llamada Ne-san- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Como decía, es algo extraña, tengo otra clase con ella, se sienta en las ultimas sillas y entre lapsus de tiempo hace unos ruiditos, como si estornudara…de hecho una vez le dije "salud" y me ignoro, supongo que no escucho, de hecho el profesor no la reprendió solo la vio y murmuro algo que no entendí.

-¿Ves? Esa fue mi molestia, en fin, ya no tiene caso darle vueltas como dices tú y hablando de rarezas, esa amiga tuya, Orihime es linda pero…

-Sí, ya se ya se, te gusto…pero no es tu tipo, tiene una dislexia algo extraña, le cuesta trabajo distinguir los textos, por eso hace unas muecas muy graciosas cuando lee así mismo cuando tiene que leer el pizarrón.- ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Ah, no lo sabía- dije, llegamos a casa y metí la camioneta al garaje- Vaya día ¿no?

-Eso creo, siento que encontré al hombre de mi vida.- dijo mirando al cielo

-¡Alice! Ese tipo es mayor que tú.

-¿Y? ¿Recuerdas que para el amor no hay edad?- dijo molesta- Que tu no creas en él, no significa que todos tampoco creamos.

-No es eso… ¡Argh!- me tome el cabello molesto- No importa, no es que no crea en el amor y todo eso, es que aún no encuentro a una chica que me haga sentir todo eso que dices tú que se debe sentir cuando te enamoras.

-No lo digo yo, es un conocimiento básico- se encogió de hombros- De todas formas, el día que te pase ¡pum! Vendrás corriendo a mí para que te de consejos.

-Si claro, sobre todo a ti- me burle.

-Marca mis palabras Ichigo Kurosaki.- diciéndome eso, entro a la casa.

Rodee los ojos y la seguí, Yuzu era demasiado inocente para su propio bien, ella creía en el amor eterno y cosas así, yo era un poco más frio en ese sentido, no es que no creyera en el amor, si lo veía a diario con mis padres. Es solo que ahora no me interesa encontrarlo, por ahora quiero salir con varias chicas antes de buscar aquello que sea que esté buscando, aun soy joven, de eso me preocupare en unos años más adelante.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un recetario, me reí nada más verla, de verdad se estaba esforzando por mejorar en la cocina.

-Hola mamá- la salud- ¿Cómo vamos con ello?- señale la revista

-Más o menos hijo, aun no calculo muy bien eso de la sal y pimienta, solo dice una pisquita… ¿Eso es una medida estandarizada… diez miligramos, diez gramos o diez kilogramos? No entiendo y eso me frustra, le pregunte a una colega que era eso de pisca, dice que eso depende de cada persona ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- mi mamá de verdad estaba frustrada, nunca la había visto así, ni cuando escribe esos artículos suyos tan complicados la veo de esa manera.

-Cálmate, a lo mejor tienes que calcular esa medida, ¿Y si mientras cocinas le vas echando de poquito en poquito hasta que tenga el sabor que deseas? Supongo de esa manera tú sabrás que medida debes usar.

-¿Tú crees?- asentí no sabiendo que más decirle.

-Me parece lo más lógico.

-Tienes razón- cerró su revista de cocina y pareció descansar- Es que, todo esto de la cocina me tiene un poquitín frustrada.

-¿Entonces porque lo haces?- me senté a su lado- No lo entiendo.

-Es que a tu padre le gusta la comida casera, y la mayoría de las veces en que nosotros cenamos solos, algo así como una cena romántica, tú sabes.

-No quiero detalles mamá.-levante las manos para detenerlo- O sea, a lo que yo entiendo cenan en restaurantes o a veces la cocinera les hace las cenas, ¿o no?

-Diste en el punto hijo, yo quiero cocinar para él, hacer algo que a él le gusta mucho- bajo la mirada un poco- Las pocas veces que lo eh hecho ha sido un desastre y él no se ha quejado, por ello me esfuerzo más, a lo mejor no lo ves como una gran cosa- dijo al ver mi cara- Sé que ahora no lo entiendes y puede que lo veas como algo ridículo o sin sentido pero cuando seas mayor, y hayas encontrado a una mujer que ames con locura, veras que ella hará todo para hacerte feliz, esos mínimos detalles serán especiales para ella y si tú la amas de la misma manera, no importa cuán pequeño e insignificante se vea para otros, para ti será lo más especial que te haya pasado.

Nunca había escuchado a mi madre hablar de esa manera, se notaba tan enamorada, esperaba de verdad, algún día encontrar a una chica que me hiciera sentir así. La verdad mi padre era un hombre afortunado.

-Ya, ya…me estoy poniendo toda sentimental, no sé porque- comenzó a reírse- Puedes irte a tu cuarto, sé que te estoy aburriendo con mis palabras.

-No mamá, en serio que no- sonreí mientras me levantaba- Que tengas suerte con eso de la pisquita- ella comenzó a reír.

- Lo descifrare hijo.

Deje a mi madre en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, deje mi mochila en mi escritorio y me deje caer en mi cama. Mire al techo un rato, no sé porque comencé a acordarme de Ne-san o Rukia, la verdad no entendía a esa chica, se me hacía rarita, lo que más me extrañaba era por qué no decía ninguna palabra, bien se pudo haber defendido cuando todos nos burlábamos de ella.

-Eres rara, chica.- puse mis manos atrás de mi cabeza- No es mi problema.

Me levante para comenzar mi tarea, ya mañana seria otro día.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-3-

-Desde aquello han pasado tres meses, como prometí no volví a molestar a Rukia, a decir verdad no era porque no quisiera de hecho no me causaba ninguna satisfacción hacerlo, quiero decir ella solita provocaba que todos los chicos se burlaran de ella, cosa que su hermano nunca se dio cuenta porque cada vez que alguien lo veía se quedaban callados u dejaban a la chica en paz, bola de miedosos. Y no es que yo lo fuera pero no tenía necesidad de meterme en ningún problema, más por alguien quien no valía la pena, aunque aún tenía la espinita sobre él porque Rukia usaba esa cosa alrededor de su boca, algo me decía que ni siquiera podría respirar bien, mucho menos hablar a pesar de que en el tiempo que ella lleva aquí nunca la eh escuchado decir ni pío.

Yuzu me había dicho que en las pocas clases que toma con ella tampoco habla, si bien ella en ocasiones la saludaba, esa era mi hermana, siempre queriendo hacerme amiga de las personas más raras, al igual que su amiga Orihime, que dejo de tener mi interés desde que supe que era disléxica además yo no salía con las amigas de mi hermana.

A veces me encontraba al castaño ese por los pasillos, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban podía jurar que planeaba mi muerte o en el mejor de los casos como partirme cada uno de mis huesos, cosa que me molesto por que desde aquella vez no me eh metido con su rara hermana, y repito no es que le tuviera miedo al chico, era simplemente porque no tenía interés en Rukia.

Salí de la ducha, hoy no hacia tanto frio como suele haber, por eso opte por ponerme una bermuda de mezclilla y camiseta de manga corta, me puse mis tenis y baje a tomar mi desayuno, mi madre estaba de nuevo en la cocina, ultimadamente estaba mucho ahí, antes del trabajo y después del trabajo, al menos una dos horas al día, le sonreí y me senté para ver que delicia me tendría para hoy.

-Buenos días madre- salude- ¿Y papá ya se fue?

-Sí, tuvo una emergencia, pero saldrá temprano.

Yo asentí simplemente.

-¿Qué hay en el menú mamá?- le sonreí para darle ánimos, sabía que esto de la cocina aun la ponía algo insegura.

-Pues, hoy no tuve tiempo de preparar algo laborioso- me tendió un plato con huevos, tocino y pan- Espero que te guste.

-¡Ay mamá!- tome el plato- No te preocupes, para que no se te haga tan pesado preparar tanto el desayuno como la cena, porque no simplemente dejas que la cocinera prepare el desayuno y tú para que te luzcas más, solo preparas la cena.

Ella se quedó pensando un momento, sabía que tenía razón.

-Me parece bien, ¡tengo nuevas recetas que quiero preparar!- comenzó a aplaudir y dar saltitos, me pregunto si Yuzu habrá heredado sus locuras. Al parecer la invoque porque iba bajando de las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, me sonrió antes de sentarse en una silla frente a mí, hoy la note un poquito diferente en su atuendo, quiero decir, ella tiene una afición por la moda algo extraña por no decir extrema, pero hoy pareciera que se hubiera esforzado un poco más en su atuendo.

-Buenos días a los dos- dijo, mi madre le paso su plato y comenzó a desayunar, yo me le quede mirando un poco.- ¿Qué?-me dijo.

-Te ves rara, ¿Más maquillaje?

-Cómo crees.- me dijo bajando la mirada a su desayuno.

-Es que ahora parece que te esforzaste más en tu apariencia- la mire con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Se trata de un chico?- le dije en un susurro, no quería que mamá escuchara, le daría un ataque si se enterara que su princesa andaba de novia, ella abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

-¡No! Estás loco.- comió rápidamente, la verdad no pude evitar reírme, ella a veces subía la mirada para fulminarme con la mirada, lo que provocaba que yo me riera más.

Termino de desayunar y salió por la puerta que daba al garaje, mi madre me miro con cara de "¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?" yo solamente me encogí de hombros y termine mi desayuno, le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, y salí hacia el garaje, no quería enfrentarme a la ira de Yuzu tan pronto, ya si de por si estaba enojada conmigo solo por un simple comentario, es que aún no veía a mi pequeña hermana con un chico, pero obvio eso no es lo iba a decir a ella, tenía una imagen que mantener con ella.

Cuando me subí al coche ella estaba ahí ya con los brazos cruzados, su semblante era enojado.

-Oye, no estés enojada, sabes que solo bromeo.- le dije, pero no me respondió, simplemente se mordió el labio y volteo para la ventana, eso me desconcertó un poco, no importaba cualquier cosa que le dijera, ella al principio se molestaba pero en minutos volvía a la normalidad.- ¿Yuzu?

-¡Cállate y conduce! Llegaremos tarde.- mire el reloj y aún era un poco temprano, si le metía pata llegaríamos y con tiempo de sobre, pero antes necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía a mi hermana.

-No, primero quiero saber lo que te sucede.

-Nada que te importe, ahora conduce- me respondió aun sin mirarme.

-¿Es por lo que dije? Oye, de verdad lo siento ¿sí? Yo no sabía que estas cosas te ponían sentimental.

-¡Claro! Tú nunca sabes nada, ni de mí ni de nadie…solo de ti.- esta vez sí me sorprendieron sus palabras, era cierto que no soy un chico de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera o me preocupara por mi familia.

-Estas equivocada, yo sé mucho de ti y mi familia- arranque el coche.

-Como digas- siguió sin mirarme.

Conduje hacia la escuela más rápido que de costumbre, todo porque quería llegar lo más rápido, el silencio dentro del coche estaba molestándome demasiado, estaba acostumbrado al parloteo de mi hermana por todo el camino, ahora estaba demasiado callada y en ningún momento me miro. Estaba confundido.

Me puse en mi lugar de siempre, no tuve ni la oportunidad de decir pio cuando ella bajo del coche y cerró de un portazo, me molesto eso, estaba bien que estuviera enojada pero no tenía que desquitarse con el pobre coche, nos tenía que durar mucho.

-Que madura- dije con sarcasmo.

Tome mi mochila y baje del coche, cerrándolo con cuidado, revise las puertas porque de seguramente por la "prisa" ni siquiera se preocupó por cerrar bien, una vez terminando de asegurarme que el coche estaba bien cerrado, me dirigí al edificio, durante el trayecto me pareció ver el coche del castaño llegar, ambos se bajaron, Rukia venia igual con su enorme trapo alrededor de su boca y cuello, todo lo contrario de su hermano, que venía bien arreglado, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, su chaqueta azul marino era genial, pero para mi gusto en negra se vería mejor.

Al parecer ambos sintieron mi mirada porque al mismo tiempo voltearon, a pesar de la poca distancia que nos separaba, note visiblemente su desagrado hacía mí, en cambio su hermana me miraba sin emoción en su rostro, o al menos eso quise interpretar con esa cosa no podía leer sus expresiones muy bien, pero los tres quitamos las miradas de uno al otro cuando mi hermana tanto como Riruka se les acercaban con una sonrisa, mi hermana no dejaba de mirar al castaño…

¡Esperen!

Ahora entendía, a mi pequeña hermana de tan solo quince años le gustaba ese tipo que era mayor que ella. No, y primero tendría que pasar sobre mi precioso cadáver antes de que Yuzu tuviera algo con ese tipo que tanto despreciaba y que también me odiaba.

Estuve a punto de ir a alejar a mi hermana de ellos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, voltee la mirada y ahí estaba… ¿Sakura? ¿Misaki? ¿Nagisa?

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunte amablemente.

-Es que…ahm, lo siento, tenía que darte un recado pero lo eh olvidad- parecía avergonzada- Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que el profesor de biología quiere verte un poco antes de la clase porque quiere decirte algo importante.

-Oh- fue lo único que dije- Claro, solo deja arreglo…- cuando voltee de nuevo para ir a donde Yuzu y los demás, oh sorpresa, ya no estaban.- Ya nada, en seguido voy.

-Ok- se fue por su camino.

Suspire y camine hacia el laboratorio, esa clase la tenía como a la tercera hora, ¿por qué hablar conmigo? Cuando llegue para mi suerte, si hoy estaba usando el sarcasmo más de lo acostumbrado, el profesor no estaba, así que me deje caer en uno de los banquillos que estaban junto a las mesas. Pasaron como diez minutos cuando el profesor llego, me miro sorprendido, como si no me esperaba aquí.

-Señor Kurosaki ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto.- Aun no le toca clase conmigo.

-Usted me mando decir con una chica que quería verme.

-¿Misaki?-asentí, aunque no sabía muy bien si era la misma chica- Pero no era a usted- dijo riendo- Esa chica es algo despistada, hablaba de su compañero Hitsugaya- ah sí, el cerebrito de la clase, el chico que no me dejaba pasar a los primeros lugares de los promedios- Ahora que lo veo, usted también es bueno en la materia, podrá ayudarme de la misma manera.

¡Genial! Desde hoy odio a Misaki.

-Mire, esto es algo que quede entre usted y yo ¿Está claro?- volví asentí algo intrigado por tanto misterio- Todo esto tiene que ver con Rukia Kuchiki- fruncí el ceño.

-Ella no toma nuestra clase.

-Sí, pero será traspasada a esta que es más avanzada debido a que ya sabía todo el temario del nivel dos, su profesor le hizo una prueba y al parecer esta lista para tomar ya el nivel tres, que vendría siendo este.

-No quiero ser grosero, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ello?

-Precisamente es ahí donde necesito su ayuda- soltó un suspiro- Ella necesitara una pareja para los trabajos, pero no puedo asignarle a cualquier alumno, si ha notado que ella es algo diferente ¿verdad?- ¡vaya que si lo note! Pensé para mí mismo, pero no lo dije así que solo moví la cabeza- Ella necesita mucho apoyo, desafortunadamente por mis compromisos escolares no podré darle la atención necesaria, es por ello que pido su apoyo, sé que se le da muy bien la materia gracias a sus padres, y además es usted un chico muy tranquilo y nunca me ha dado problemas de ningún tipo, entenderá un poco más la situación.

-O sea, seré equipo con Rukia- dije, casi a punto de darme de golpes en la pared por mi bárbara mala suerte.- Profesor, no quiero ser grosero, pero la chica es rara. No habla, por su culpa eh tenido un incidente con su hermano, casi me manda al hospital, por algo que mis amigos hicieron.

El profesor me miro por un momento, de repente sonrió, como si estuviera ideando un plan para conquistar al mundo.

-Creo que con más razón le asignare este favor.-iba a protestar pero levanto la mano haciéndome callar- No crea que será de a gratis el favor señor Kurosaki, si usted me ayuda, estará exento en las últimas dos unidades ¿le parece bien?

Eso me ayudaría mucho con mi admisión a la universidad, además de que bajaría a Hitsugaya Toushiro de los primeros lugares.

-¿Lo eh convencido?- pregunto más confiado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?- el volvió a sonreír victorioso.

-Simplemente tiene que ser su compañero de equipo cada vez que se necesite.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto.

-Me parece bien- tome mis cosas y mire mi reloj, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde- Si es todo profesor, debo irme, tengo clases y no quisiera llegar tarde.

-Claro y gracias.- asentí y estuve a punto de salir cuando escuche que me llamaba, voltee para ver qué era lo que quería y me dijo:- Verás que no te arrepentirás, aprenderás cosas que ningún maestro es capaz de enseñarte, ten por seguro que todos aquí se han equivocado mucho con la señorita Kuchiki, incluyéndote.

No supe que es lo que realmente me quería decir con ello ¿Yo equivocado? ¿Por qué? No le quise dar más vueltas al asunto y me apresure a entrar a clases, para mi mala suerte, el profesor ya estaba ahí, había olvidado pedirle al profesor Ukitake un pase firmado para que me dejaran entrar a clases por si llegaba tarde.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Me puede decir la razón de su retraso?- pregunto sentado en su asiento.- Sabe perfectamente que la puntualidad es importante para mi materia.

-Estaba con el profesor Ukitake- dije- No fue mi intensión llegar tarde maestro.

-Solo lo dejare pasar por esta vez, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el pizarrón, mientras eso pasaba busque un lugar, ya todos lugares buenos estaban ocupados para mi mala suerte hoy era buen día para Renji para faltar a clases él me hubiera apartado lugar, solamente estaba desocupado…el que estaba a lado de Rukia, de nuevo ¡Genial!, ella levanto la mirada un poco pero luego la bajo otra vez para luego dirigirla hacia el pizarrón, con un suspiro me senté en la que estaba a su lado. Por una parte sería bueno que me fuera acostumbrando a estar cerca de ella, seriamos equipo en biología, saque mi cuaderno y espere a que terminara de escribir el profesor los ejercicios, conforme los iba escribiendo los iba reconociendo, no eran tan difíciles, eran similares a los que ya habíamos visto.

-Bien clase, quiero estos ejercicios antes de que termine- dijo el profesor colocando su plumón en el pizarrón- Y para que se me animen un poco ya que los eh visto algo desanimados de mi clase, los primeros 5, y que obvio estén bien, tendrán puntos extras para este parcial, y sé que a muchos les hace falta ¿no es así señor Asano?- todos miraron al chico y comenzaron a reír- ¡Silencio! No se rían de su compañero si saben que van mal también, basta de bromas y comiencen.

Empecé a copiar los ejercicios, esta vez el profesor se había paso un poco, diez ejercicios en una hora ¿Qué creía que éramos? ¿Maquinas? Pero aun así me apure, los primeros siete estaban sencillos, pero ya en el ocho me bloquee un poco, así que me salté al nueve que estaba más sencillo, terminé los nueve pero el ejercicio ocho aun me estaba causando problemas. Comencé a rascarme la cabeza con mi lápiz, me levante para preguntarle al profesor, un chico ya estaba ahí, pero por su cara deduje que es profe no estaba ayudando mucho, así que regrese a mi asiento, me quebré más la cabeza pero no daba una.

-Voy a salir un momento- el profesor se levantó, alce la mirada, otro maestro estaba en la puerta- Los estoy vigilando.

Unos murmullos se oían, quería preguntar al chico que estaba a lado derecho pero me di cuenta que sería caso perdido, apenas iba en el duras penas, vi que dos se levantaron y le dieron sus hojas al maestro, las reviso y asintió, les pidió que le pasaran su plumón azul y les escribió algo, ambos chicos dejaron sus hojas en su escritorio, fueron a su lugar para tomar sus cosas y salieron del salón.

¡Rayos!

-_Tienes que pasar el 5x a dividir_- di un brinco cuando escuche la débil pero suave y bella voz, me voltee a mi izquierda, Rukia me miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Ella…ella me había dicho algo?

-¿Disculpa?- susurre

-¡Silencio!- dijo el profesor desde la puerta.

Baje la cabeza pero ladee mi cabeza para mirarla, ella pareció suspirar…creo.

-_ Dije que tienes que pasar el 5x a dividir, elevarla a la octava y sumarle el cociente, por eso la cuenta te da negativo no has hecho eso._- bajo la mirada cuando termino de decir eso, pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, note como apretó su mano contra su boca y cerró el puño alrededor de su lápiz, entonces un sonido amortiguado salió de ella, de nuevo pensé que había estornudado.

-¿Salud?- dije.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió al profesor para entregarle su hoja, lo que me hizo recordar que si ella estaba bien solo quedarían dos lugares, así que comencé a hacer lo que ella me dijo, ¿Qué otra tenia? No tenía ni idea de lo que yo mismo disque había hecho, termine los ejercicios cuando ella regresaba a su lugar, fui con el profesor para darle mi hoja, los reviso y cuando saco su plumón azul supe que estaba bien.

Me puso un +5 en la esquina de la hoja y me mando ponerla en su escritorio. Alegre por esto fui a mi lugar, Rukia aún no terminaba de meter sus cosas, y aunque lo negara le debía un favor, si no fuera por ella en estos momentos seguiría rompiéndome el cerebro para resolver los problemas. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón despidiéndome de los maestros, sentí a Rukia detrás de mí, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Oye!- me detuve y ella al verme hizo lo mismo.- Te quería agradecer por lo de hace rato, de verdad te debo una.

Ella solo negó y movió su mano derecha, seguramente diciéndome que no era para tanto o que no le debía nada, algo así.

-En serio si no fuera por ti, seguiría ahí adentro- señale con mi dedo el salón. Ella no me respondió- ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?

No volvió a responderme, tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme a esto.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en biología- ella abrió los ojos- Si, eh…-me rasque la cabeza- El maestro dijo que serias mi compañera de mesa.

No me respondió, intuí que sería un monologo.

-Espero que seamos buen equipo, me eh dado cuenta que eres muy inteligente.

Ella frunció el ceño, ¡ups! Supongo que la ofendí.

-Lo siento, si dije algo que te molestara…no pienso eso, solo que… ¡rayos!

-_Así déjalo…_

-Oh- me dio más pena, si me hablaba entonces si la ofendí.

Ella volvió a negar.

-De verdad lo siento, pero es que como no hablas mucho…

-_No significa que sea tonta…_-me dijo con el ceño fruncido, en ese instante paso lo mismo que en clase, se tapó su boca, doblándose, pensé en ayudarla pero sentí que me empujaban.

-¡Oye!- dije molesto a quien lo había hecho.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- de nuevo el mismo tipo, rodee los ojos.

-Tranquilo vaquero, no le dije nada, solo le estaba agradeciendo- dije con voz aburrida- Luego parece que tenía algo y quería ayudarla cuando llegaste tú.

-¿Eso es cierto Ne-san?- le pregunto él sin dejar de verme.- ¿Todo está bien?

-_Sí, él no me hizo nada solo pasó…_- al parecer él sabía el significado de la palabra _pasó, _porque su semblante se relajó.

-Lo siento- me dijo, pero lo hizo como si estuviera pasándose vidrios rotos por la garganta.

-No hay problema- el timbre fue mi señal de partida.

Me aleje de ellos dos antes de que su hermano pensara algo que no era y volviéramos a tener un conflicto, pero de algo estaba seguro, Rukia escondía algo, algo muy importante que provocaba que ella actuara así. No sabía porque, ni como pero tenía que saber ese secreto, no iba a quedarme así nada más, de todas formas teníamos tiempo.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-4-

**_-Yuzu_**

-Yuzu caminaba por los pasillos junto con Riruka ella se encontraba algo seria, su amiga la miro más de una vez, y esa misma cantidad le preguntaba si ella se encontraba bien, las respuestas eran las mismas un simple "aja" o "nada, estoy bien" nada de eso convencía a su amiga. Ambas iban dando vuelta por el pasillo cuando de la nada Yuzu se tensó y retrocedió varios pasos, Riruka observo como ella se recargaba en la pared, su expresión la asusto un poco, parecía como si de un momento a otro esta se fuera desmayar. Riruka se adelantó un poco para ver que era aquello que había asustado a su amiga, cuando localizo el punto, simplemente soltó un bufido.

-No puedo creer que te asustaras por eso. -Le dijo su amiga entre molesta y divertida-Solo es un chico.

-Riruka, sabes que no es solo un chico. -Respondió la pobre Yuzu aun con su semblante tenso. - Es…es especial ¿me entiendes? -Preguntó dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Eso lo noto amiga, pero escondiéndote no lograras nada. - Se agacho para quedar a la altura de Yuzu. -Mira, la verdad no sé qué es lo que te preocupa, sabes que Kon es un buen tipo, es amable, educado, inteligente, protector con su familia y sobretodo, es tu amigo, quiero decir, has pasado por el reto más difícil, que es ser amiga del chico que te gusta, muchas de nosotras ni siquiera tenemos las agallas de hacerlo por miedo a que este no nos hable ¿A ti que te detiene?

-Precisamente porque es mi amigo, no quiero arruinar las cosas ¿Qué pasa si le digo que me gusta y el no siente nada por mí? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir, Riruka? -Preguntó, pero no espero a que su amiga le respondiera. -Me sentiría fatal, además toma en cuenta el hecho de que él es mayor que yo, Kon debe pensar que soy como su hermanita pequeña o algo así, estoy más que segura que solo me ve como eso.

-Amiga. -Riruka le acaricio su corto cabello, a veces comprendía un poco a su amiga, también ella había sufrido uno que otro rechazo por parte de algunos chicos, no solo por ser una menor -ya que tanto Yuzu como Riruka tenían eso en común, ambas tenían dieciséis años- y los chicos mayores podrían llegar a ser tan crueles, también era el hecho de tenia su pequeño problema de _dislexia fonológica*_, eso la hacía poco atractiva para algunos, a pesar de que físicamente lo era; su madre siempre le ovacionaba su larga y suave cabellera rojiza, al igual que a pesar de ser joven era alta, sus ojos eran de un rosado claro poco común en las personas su madre decía que había heredado sus ojos de su bisabuela, y un lindo cuerpo, que a pesar de que le faltaban algunos años para que ella terminara de desarrollarse. Para Riruka eso no era suficiente, ella creía que algún día encontraría a un chico que viera más allá de las apariencias y de su enfermedad, que la amaría con tanta intensidad, bueno, eso es lo que ella pensaba. -¿Entonces quieres dejar las cosas así?

-Eso creo-contesto Yuzu cabizbaja.

-No es porque quiera deprimirte más, pero…-se quedó callada pensando. -¿Te has puesto a pensar que al final de este año, él se ira a la universidad?

-¡Ni lo menciones! -Dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Entonces… eso nos deja solo dos posibles respuestas-ella le mostro un dedo- La primera: Ser solo su amiga y verlo irse a la universidad donde puede que no lo veas en algún largo tiempo, guardándote esto que sientes donde posiblemente él te corresponda, y la segunda: Arriesgarte y decirle lo que sientes.

-No hay una tercera ¿verdad? -Agacho la mirada.

-Siento desilusionarte pero no la hay-soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba -Bien, no dejemos que esto te deprima, tienes aun poco tiempo para decidir qué hacer, así ponte a pensar en las posibilidades que te acabo de decir y tú misma encontraras la respuesta que necesitas. -Le tendió la mano a su amiga-Anda, vamos que es hora de ir a clases.

-Supongo que tienes razón-le sonrió dándole su mano. -¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan lista? -Le dijo en broma mientras se levantaba.

-En el mismo instante en el que tú te volviste tan insegura. -Le saco la lengua y Yuzu hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una buena amiga Riruka, y pensar que la primera vez que te vi creía que eras una de esas pelirrojas sin cerebro. -Le dijo enredando su brazo con el de ella.

-Gracias Yuzu, tu igual lo eres y pensar que creía que eras una duende maligna sabelotodo presumida. -Yuzu se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada, solo bromeo…en la mayor parte.

-¡Riruka! -Le dio un codazo- ¿En serio eso parecía?

-¡Claro que no tonta! Solo que si pareces un duende-contesto, mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo, en eso Riruka miro al frente y se detuvo. -Ahí viene Kon-su amiga bajo la mirada-¡Por dios! Que bajes la cabeza no significa que te harás invisible, es tu amigo ¿recuerdas? -Le susurró

-¡Hola chicas! -Les saludo educadamente- ¿Van a clase?

-Si Kon, por cierto hola.

-Hola Kony-le saludo Yuzu con el sobrenombre que le había puesto, un día solo se le salió, lo bueno para ella es que a él no le había molestado. -¿Tu qué haces?

-Ahora tengo una clase libre, de hecho busco a mi hermana ¿la han visto? -Les preguntó a ambas.

-No-respondieron las dos. El hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es que le dije que en cuanto saliera de clases me buscara, pero no lo hizo, supongo que eh salido muy temprano -parecía preocupado.

-Si puede que sea eso. -Le dijo Yuzu. Riruka tenía una pregunta en su mente, pero sentía que Kon la tomaría como una chica chismosa, pero necesitaba saber.

-Kon, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Le dijo Riruka.

-Ya lo has hecho-contesto riendo. -No hay problema, pregunta.

-¿Por qué sobreproteges tanto a tu hermana? -Yuzu sintió unas ganas de darle un codazo a su amiga por ser tan indiscreta, era algo que a ella no le importaba, y al parecer ella sintió la tensión de Yuzu ya que se arrepintió de haber preguntado. -Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta.

-Está bien, no es un secreto que sobreprotejo mucho a mi Nee-san, y la respuesta es simple, no quiero que se metan con ella ni la molesten.- Miro a Yuzu- En especial tu hermano y sus amigos, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, sé que mi hermano es un asno en algunas ocasiones y no tiene las mejores amistades, pero en su defensa debo decir que no es de los que molestan…mucho. -Se sintió tonta al decir eso, Ichigo podía ser un dolor de muelas cuando se lo proponía. -Aunque si quieres mi opinión, Rukia no ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -La actitud protectora de Kon emergió de su cuerpo.

-No es nada malo, pero ella llama mucho la atención con esa bufanda alrededor de su cuello y mitad de cara. - Cerró los ojos, porque simplemente no se callaba y ya. -Sabes cómo son los chicos cuando ven algo diferente, no lo pueden resistir.

-¿O sea el simple hecho de que mi hermana no sea un esnob la hace un objeto de burlas? -Preguntó retóricamente- Ella es la persona más maravillosa, amable y linda de todas, pero aquí todos son una bola de idiotas que no ven más allá de sus malditas narices, que no se dan tiempo de conocer a la gente.

-¡Cálmate Kon! -Yuzu trato de arreglar la metida de pata que tuvo. -Mi intensión nunca fue ni será ofender o burlarme de tu hermana, solamente te digo lo que veo, yo no eh tenido un trato cercano con ella a pesar de que compartimos unas clases, es por ello que no puedo tener la misma opinión que tú, de hecho eh intentado hablarle pero ella no me habla, pregúntale a Riruka si estoy mintiendo. -Kon miro a la susodicha que simplemente asentía con pena.

-Lo siento-dijo el más calmado. -Es solo que…-se quedó callado -No creo que deba decirles esto, pero confío en ustedes chicas, son las únicas amigas verdaderas que eh tenido desde que llegue-se tocó el cabello nervioso.-La razón de que Bella no hable mucho es que…

De repente el reloj de él sonó con fuerza, haciendo brincar a los tres chicos, Kon miro su reloj era la alarma que informaba que posiblemente Bella ya había salido de su clase. Se disculpó con las chicas y fue corriendo a lo que seguramente sería el salón de su hermana, dejando a las dos más confundidas que antes.

-¿Qué crees que Kon no trato de decir? -Le preguntó Riruka.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo serio, su mirada me lo decía todo. -Respondió ella viendo el camino por donde se fue él.

-Espero que no sea nada malo.

-Yo igual.

Ambas siguieron su camino hacia su siguiente clase, pero Yuzu aún tenía en la cabeza que era lo que Kon les iba a confesar antes de que la inoportuna alarma lo interrumpiera.

**_-Kon_**

-Kon prácticamente corrió hacia el salón en donde estaba su hermana, creía que no la alcanzaría puesto que tenía que atravesar casi media escuela para llegar a su salón de clases. Aun no podía creer que estuviera a punto de decirles a sus amigas el problema de su hermana, no es que le avergonzara eso, al contrario se sentía orgulloso de hermanita, lo que le preocupaba era que ellas no lo entendieran, aunque sinceramente quería que ellas lo entendieran, necesitaba algo de apoyo aquí, pues él no podría vigilarla todo el tiempo, y Yuzu como Riruka podían ser unas verdaderas amigas para Rukia, eso lo había comprobado hace tiempo.

Respiro aliviado cuando llego al edificio, al entrar por los pasillos, vio cómo su hermana se encogía por algo que no alcanzo a ver porque un chico estaba frente a ella…

_Kurosaki de nuevo._Pensó el con rabia.

No tardó más de dos segundo en llegar a ellos y empujar al tipo.

-¡Oye! - Se quejó Kurosaki.

-¡Aléjate de ella! - Le grito, acercándose a su hermana para protegerla.

-Tranquilo vaquero, no le dije nada, solo le estaba agradeciendo- contesto él, parecía aburrido, eso fue lo que le molesto más a Kon- Luego parece que tenía algo y quería ayudarla cuando llegaste tú.

-¿Eso es cierto Rukia?- le preguntó a su hermana sin apartar la vista de Ichigo. - ¿Todo ésta bien?

-_Sí, él no me hizo nada solo pasó…_- Kon entendió lo que había sucedido, se relajó un poco mientras palmeaba el brazo de su hermana, lo único que le molestaba es que tenía que disculparse con el chico Kurosaki, pero en cierto modo no le había hecho nada a su hermana.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, su voz hacía notar que no estaba muy contento con ello.

-No hay problema-contesto él.

El timbre volvió a sonar anunciando la salida de Kurosaki, ambos hermanos se quedaron un poco mientras las demás personas circulaban.

-¿De verdad no te hizo nada? -Preguntó de nuevo, ella negó de nuevo. - Sabes que si el o cualquiera te hacen algo debes decírmelo de inmediato.

-_Lo se Kon_- le contesto su hermana, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

-¿Has hecho tus ejercicios? -Asintió- Bien, el doctor dijo que si lo hacías bien y de manera regular, se reducirían los ataques.

-_Eso es lo que quiero_- cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar. - _Aunque estoy segura que jamás me curare._

-De eso aún no estamos seguros- la tomo de los hombros- Puede que haya algún especialista que no hemos visto…

-_Ya pierdo las esperanzas_- su voz sonaba rota, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, Kon se asustó de inmediato, sabía que Rukia no debía alterarse sino sus tics volverían con más fuerza.

-¡No llores Nee-san! -La abrazo- Sabes que odio que llores, yo te quiero tal como eres ¿sí?

-_Pero…papá y mamá_-su voz sonaba algo baja por la bufanda.

-Lo entenderán algún día, y si eso no pasa…nos iremos los dos de ahí. - La estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos- Lo prometo.

Ella asintió un poco más animada, y así ambos hermanos caminaron juntos por los edificios.

**_-Ichigo_**

-El resto del día no fue tan emocionante como pensé, o más bien para mí no lo fue, ya que aún tenía en la cabeza la voz de Rukia, fue extraño escucharla hablar por primera vez, aunque me sentía bien de que yo fuera el primer tipo a quien le hablaba ya que no había escuchado a nadie comentar de cómo hablaba ella o algo así.

En la clase de biología Rukia llego y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un poco de gusto que el profesor no le hiciera pasar al frente y hacer las ridículas presentaciones que suelen haber cuando hay un alumno nuevo. Y como me lo dijo el profesor cambiaron a mi compañero y pusieron a Rukia en su lugar, se notaba nerviosa de eso no tenía duda, así que para animarla un poco le sonreí, sus ojos se achicaron un poco, supongo que me sonrió… o al menos eso creía.

El maestro nos asignó nuestro primer trabajo en parejas, no era nada complicado entre las dos personas teníamos que realizar una investigación acerca de las cadenas de ADN como de ARN, así como las diferencias de cada una y realizar un representación en estilo maqueta sobre ellas. Nos el resto de la hora para ponernos de acuerdo, me voltee hacia Rukia para que nos coordináramos.

-Muy bien compañera, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? -Ella abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Qué?

Ella miro a ambos lados y bajo la cabeza, me rasque la cabeza, algo frustrado porque ahora ella no quería comunicarse conmigo, mire de reojo a todos y encontré la causa de s_u mutismo_: La mayoría de nuestros compañeros nos daban miradas, y hablaban entre ellos, cuando los descubrí mirando siguieron con lo suyo…cobardes.

Suspire sonoramente, tome mi cuaderno y escribí para facilitarle las cosas un poco a Rukia.

_Entonces ¿Dónde?_ -Escribí, le pase el cuaderno para que leyera.

Tomo su pluma y comenzó a garabatear, para luego pasarme el cuaderno.

_En tu casa si no te molesta._

La mire por un momento, pensé que ella lo haría pero no lo hizo.

_Claro que no_-escribí- _Podemos ir después de clases si quieres. Así comenzamos a buscar toda la información que necesitamos para nuestro trabajo._

Le pase de nuevo el cuaderno, leyó el contenido, después de un momento me lo devolvió.

_Me parece bien, solo debo avisarle a mi hermano para que no me espere, ¿Cómo a qué hora terminaremos?_ -Me lo regreso.

_¿Porque? Además, no debes avisarle a tus padres o algo así._ -Le pase el cuaderno.

No escribió nada por unos momentos, después me lo regreso.

_Para que le diga a mi hermano a qué hora debe pasar por mí… y a mis padres no les importa._

Me regreso el cuaderno el cual me desconcertó lo que había escrito, ¿Cómo que a sus padres no les importaba? Quizás no había entendido bien el contexto, seguramente no les importaría mientras su hermano avisara.

_Como a las 7:00 terminaremos._ -Escribí- _¿Está bien para ti?_

Le pase el cuaderno, pareciera que leyó lo escrito varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza, después de escribir su respuesta me paso el cuaderno.

_¿Puede ser a las 6:00? Mi hermano se preocupara o pensara otras cosas_- cuando leí su respuesta me quede algo confundido, porque decía que su hermano se preocuparía, no se supone que son los padres los que se preocupan con los hijos, en este caso hija, si llega tarde o no. Sabía que sería una grosería de mi parte preguntarle porque la falta de preocupación hacia ella, y porque era su hermano al que tenía dar explicaciones y permisos, pero mejor me calle, no era asunto mío y dudo que ella quiera compartir algo.

_Si, trataremos de apresurarnos, llámale a tu hermano._

Volvió a asentir, saco su teléfono… que no era cualquier teléfono si no el nuevo Sony Xperia U, casi sentí que mi boca se abría de la impresión.

-Lindo teléfono- le dije sonriendo. Ella alzo la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Eso era un _gracias_ supongo.

A nuestra manera terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo, le comente que saliendo de clases la esperaría para que ambos nos fuéramos a mi casa. Me despedí de ella y me encamine solo a mi clase, me encontré con Renji y Tatsuki en el camino, estuvimos charlando unos momentos antes de que me fuera mi clase.

El día paso más rápido de lo que pensé, para cuando me di cuenta Yuzu y yo estábamos esperando a que saliera Rukia.

-Repítemelo de nuevo ¿A quién esperamos? - Pregunto recargándose en la camioneta.

-Ya te lo dije dos veces Yuzu, esperamos a Yuzu, recuerda que irá a casa para que juntos hagamos una tarea.

-Bien.

Me recargue en la camioneta para que se hiciera más cómoda la espera, alce la mirada y venia Rukia con su hermano, bufe de la molestia, pero a mi lado un jadeo se escuchó, mire a Yuzu que estaba moviéndose de un pie a otro.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunte

-Sí, es solo que quiero ir al baño…eso-me dijo de manera nerviosa.

-Oh

En eso llegaron ambos.

-Kurosaki-dijo

-Kuchiki-Respondí de manera cortante- Mi hermana ira a tu casa, espero que te comportes como el caballero que no eres.

-Mira tú…-iba a responderle unas cuantas verdades cuando mi hermana me tomo el brazo, baje la mirada y ella me decía que no con su cabeza, bufe desesperado. -No le hare nada, simplemente haremos una tarea, deja de sobreprotegerla.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Respondió molesto, se veía que me iba a decir nada pero negó y miro a su hermana- En fin, pasare por ti a las 6:00- Rukia asintió, Kon le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- Nos vemos Yuzu. - Y se después de darme una última mirada se retiró hacia su coche.

-Qué raro. -Yuzu carraspeo, mire que Rukia me veía con el ceño fruncido. -Lo siento, como sea, es hora de irnos. -Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Rukia, ella algo tímida se subió, volví a suspirar.

Esta sería una larga tarde.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, no he estado pendiente de mis Fanfics, se me acaban las vacasiones y tenia otras cosas que quería hacer, y cuando queria actualizar se me terminaba olvidando. Se que muchas tienen la duda de ¿Que pasa con Rukia? pero hay que tener paciencia, esto aun no se revela en los primeros capitulos, pero estoy segura de que muchas se quedaran sorprendidos al saber que le ocurre a Rukia, ya que no es algo común. Sin más les dejo el capitulo, si puedo traere el capitulo seis esta semana o la otra. **

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-5-

**_-Rukia._**

-No aleje mi mirada de la ventana en todo el tiempo, estaba algo nerviosa por pasar la tarde en casa de Ichigo, no quería avergonzarme frente a él y su familia o peor aún que supiera mi secreto, aunque podía suponer que más de la mitad de los maestros sabían cuál era mi condición, pero sabían disimularlo muy bien o simplemente me ignoraban. Mis padres habían estipulado eso muy claro, tenían que mantener la boca callada o adiós a la cuantiosa suma que iba a "donar" para que no quitaran el programa de arte en la escuela, lo se era muy sucio, sin embargo para mí era la oportunidad de estudiar fuera de casa.

No es como si yo saliese mucho, sino fuese porque Kon prácticamente les rogo a mi padres que tenía la edad necesaria para relacionarme con los chicos de mi edad, yo aún estuviese tomando clases en casa…de nuevo a petición de Kon, ya que si por mi padres fuera estaría todo el tiempo encerrada en mi cuarto sin hacer nada o peor, ya me hubieran arrojado a una clínica para gente "especial" como yo.

No los culpaba, tenía entendido que yo era una vergüenza para mis padres, para ellos Kon era su único hijo aunque este le molestaba que me lo recordaran a cada momento.

-Bueno…Rukia- salte cuando escuche mi nombre- Lo siento, te eh asustado- negué- ¿Qué tal tu día?

No sabía si responder, no quería ofenderla con mi silencio, pero no estaba muy segura si _eso _fuese a pasar si abría la boca, el doctor me había dicho que lo tenía que controlar, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Contesto o no contesto? ¿Tengo que bajarme la bufanda o le contesto así?

-Yuzu, sabes que Rukia no habla mucho, no la hostigues con tus preguntas.- mire a Rukia y me sentí un poco mal por la forma en que le contesto a Yuzu cuando ella solo quería ser amable con alguien como yo. Quería decirle algo, pero ya estaba deteniendo el coche, ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-¡Discúlpame por intentar ser amable!- tomo sus cosas y salió del auto dando un portazo que me hizo encogerme.

-Discúlpala, esta algo sensible.- abrió la puerta y salió, tome mis cosas para seguirlo cuando mi puerta se abrió.- Vamos, no querrás quedarte aquí ¿verdad?

Negué y salí del coche.

La casa de Ichigo era de dos pisos con pintura blanca y azul en la fachada, a simple vista se veía que los Kurosaki tenían dinero, pues su jardín estaba muy bien arreglado con varios tipos de plantas y flores que en mi vida había visto, pasamos por un camino empedrado que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Ichigo no me dijo nada en todo el camino y le agradecí por ello, entre menos hablara mejor para mí, menos aire necesitaría expulsar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con su llave, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, adentro estaba un poco más cálido, me entretuve un poco viendo la decoración rustica pero a la vez moderna, las paredes se encontraban adornadas con muchos cuadros con diferentes pinturas. Eche un vistazo y me llamo la atención que había muchos diplomas y títulos que casi cubrían toda la pared, me acerque para observar la mayoría pertenecía a "Isshin Kurosaki" y "Masaki Kurosaki", y unos pocos a "Yuzu Kurosaki" la mayoría eran de primaria y secundaria de buena aprovechamiento, pero lo que más se me hizo raro que no había ninguno de Ichigo.

-No soy muy inteligente, supongo que te has dado cuenta.- mire a Ichigo que observaba los diplomas como yo- Eso de los primero lugares se los dejamos a Yuzu, a mí me gusta tener el segundo lugar en la familia.

Iba a decirle que estaba equivocado, que no siempre era bueno ser el segundo lugar en la vida de tu familia cuando alguien le hablo.

-¿Ichigo?- una voz femenina lo llamo- Cariño ¿eres tú?- de una habitación salió una mujer como de unas treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, vistiendo unos pantalones de licra y camiseta que le llegaba al muslo, de cabellera clara, usaba lentes lo que le hacían ver muy inteligente.-Vi entrar a Yuzu y pensé… ¡oh!- se detuvo al verme- ¡Hola!- me saludo con una sonrisa- No sabría que tendríamos visitas.

-Fue una situación repentina mamá- dijo Ichigo, mientras su mamá se acercaba.- Fue un trabajo de la escuela e Rukia tenía que venir para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre su trabajo.

No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que me daba, seguramente me veía extraña con la bufanda alrededor de mi boca, no podía ser grosera o la mamá de Rukia pensara que soy una retrasada. Así que antes de que Rukia volviera a hablar tome mi bufanda y la baje de mi rostro.

**_-Ichigo_**

-Aun no tenía pensado que era lo que le iba a decir a mi madre cuando viera Rukia, seguramente ella se preguntara porque demonios tenía esa cosa amarrada alrededor de su boca, así que pensaba decirle estaba enferma de gripe o algo así. Fue entonces cuando hizo algo que me tomo de sorpresa, dio un pequeño suspiro y tomo su bufanda bajándola por su rostro.

-Kuchiki Rukia es un placer- le tendió su mano a mi madre, quien la estrecho con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que veía a Rukia sin su bufanda, su rostro era cuadrado, su era de tez blanca, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sus labios rellenos y su sonrisa era dulce…en pocas palabras Rukia era muy hermosa, no comprendía como insistía en llevar la bufanda escondiendo su belleza de todos.

-Es un placer Rukia, soy Masaki la madre de Ichigo y Yuzu, así que solo dime Masaki, no me gusta ser la señora Kurosaki, quiero decir amo a mi esposo, pero cuando me dicen de esa manera me siento más vieja.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, si usted me dice Rukia.- fruncí el ceño, a mí nunca me había dicho que la llamara así, tampoco me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que tomo un largo suspiro antes de pronunciar las palabras.

Como si me hablara demasiado.

-Muy bien Rukia, espero que te quedes a comer- Rukia iba a responder cuando respondí por ella.

-Creo que eso sea imposible, su hermano vendrá por ella temprano así que debemos apresurarnos.- dije ganándome una mirada molesta de mi madre. Mire a Rukia esperando que convenciera a mi madre que era verdad.

-Es cierto Masaki, mi hermano es algo sobreprotector y no quiere que regresemos noche.- comenzó a enredarse de nuevo su bufanda un poco rápido.-Si no les molesta me pondré mi bufanda, siento que me dará un resfriado y no quiero contagiarlos.- en el instante en que termino, se puso su mano en la boca y se escuchó un ruido que parecía un estornudo, pero yo sabía que no lo era, había algo más.

-Salud querida- dijo mi madre.

-_Gracias. _- contesto.-_Creo que me enfermare._

-No te preocupes querida- hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia- Bueno, no los detengo más, empiecen con su tarea.

Le hice un ademan a Rukia para que me siguiera, subimos por las escaleras en un no incomodo silencio, de reojo note como Rukia veía la mayoría de las pinturas y fotografías de mama que teníamos en la pared, no le quise preguntar porque tanta fascinación con eso, pero me dije a mi mismo que eso sería ser muy entrometido de mi parte.

Llegamos a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en la cama mientras le acercaba una silla a Rukia para que se sentara, le dije que se pusiera cómoda mientras traía unos libros de la biblioteca y algunos bocadillos. Baje de nuevo y me fui a la biblioteca, saque algunos libros que nos serian útiles en los estantes, regrese a la cocina para decirle a mi mamá que me diera algunas frituras o galletas para botanear mientras hacíamos nuestra tarea, Masaki me dio una bolsa de papas, jugo y un par de vasos para servirnos, pero antes de que pudiera salir me detuvo.

-Esa chica es una Kuchiki ¿verdad?- me pregunto, yo fruncí el ceño pero asentí, no muy seguro a que venía esa pregunta.-Se ve que es una buena chica…y sobretodo muy bonita.

Me irrito un poco su cara de _la quiero para mi nuera._

-La verdad es que no lo sé mamá, no somos muy amigos y ella es un poco callada.- le conteste.

-¿En serio? No se ve como ese tipo de chica- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo ese apellido, ¿lo dueños de lácteos Kuchiki?

-Al parecer sí.

-Sí, los conocí hace poco me los tope en la calle conversamos un poco para conocernos mejor, pero lo extraño es que cuando les pregunte cuantos hijos tenían me habían dicho que solo uno muchacho, ¿y ella que es, su sobrina acaso?

Mire a mi madre sin entender, como era posible que ellos negaran a su hija de ese modo, quiero decir eso era malo y sobretodo cruel. No quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo e igual mi mamá tenía razón e Rukia era su sobrina no su hija.

-Pero lo extraño que no mencionaron nada de Rukia- prosiguió mi mamá.-No quiero ni pensar cosas malas, mejor dejare las cosas así como están.

-Creo que es lo mejor mamá.-coincidí- Te dejo, tenemos tarea que hacer y poco tiempo para ponernos bien de acuerdo.

-Está bien hijo- me aleje cuando me volvió a llamar, algo irritado por tanta interrupción me voltee- Se bueno con ella.

De nuevo no entendía lo que me decía, así que solamente asentí y volví a mi habitación. Rukia estaba sentada en donde la había dejado, al parecer estaba mandando un mensaje de texto, carraspee un poco, ella alzo la mirada al verme termino de mandar su mensaje y guardo su teléfono poniendo toda su atención en mí.

-Muy bien Kuchiki, empecemos.

-_Rukia- _la mire confundido.-_No me gusta que me llamen Kuchiki, en casa siempre lo hacen y me molesta._

-Bueno…-dije no muy convencido- Creo que es hora de comenzar, yo diría que sería más sencillo que ahora nos dividiéramos la investigación.

-_¿Cómo?_- pregunto

-A lo que me refiero es que la investigación la dividamos, o sea que tu investigues todo acerca del ARN y yo del ADN, una vez que ambos tengamos todo, nos volvemos a reunir para completar unas cosas si nos hace falta, realicemos la comparación y comencemos con las maquetas de las estructuras, ya que ahí es donde si tendremos verdadero trabajo ¿Qué opinas?- la mire, para que me diera su opinión. Se quedó callada unos minutos, o eso creo, yo supongo que pensando si estaba bien así.

-_¿Cuánto tardas en hacer una maqueta por lo regular?_- me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Pues entre uno o dos días ¿por?

-_Porque creo que lo mejor sería primero hacer las maquetas ya que es lo que no necesita que tengamos que estar juntos, así que cuando nos reunamos de nuevo sea para reunir información y realizar la comparación que el profesor nos dejó… quiero decir si estás de acuerdo._

Medite un poco su comentario y me di cuenta que tenía razón, perderíamos mucho tiempo realizando las maquetas y al mismo tiempo, entendía su punto, no necesitábamos estar en el mismo lugar para hacer las maquetas pero si para reunir la información.

-Me parece bien Rukia, ahora ¿De qué maqueta quieres hacer tu, ARN o ADN?- pregunte

-_La que sea está bien._

Note que respiraba algo agitada, frunció el ceño un poco y volvió a taparse con las manos, soltó un alarido algo fuerte como si gritara algo, me le quede viendo sorprendido, ella al notar mi escrutinio comenzó a ponerse colorada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de una manera que me daba a entender que estaba asustada.

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió- ¿De verdad?- esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza.

_-Si_

-Ok- tome uno de los libros que mi padre tenía en la biblioteca.- Este libro contiene toda la información acerca del ARN, creo que te servirá, además…- abrí el libro- Aquí tiene un dibujo muy bien detallado acerca de la cadena que te servirá muy bien de apoyo a la hora en que realices tu maqueta ¿ves?

Ella acerco un poco su rostro para mirar la imagen, no pude evitar que su cabeza quedara cerca de la mía y el olor de su cabello me llegara, era un mezcla entre fresa y otro aroma que no supe identificar pero olía muy bien, quise acercarme un poco más para llenarme de su aroma pero Rukia alzo su cabeza privándome de ese aroma.

¡Pero que…! ¿Desde cuándo a me gusta el olor a fresas?

-_Me gusta- _me dijo-_En casa no tenemos libros como estos, la mayoría son de otras materias ¿me lo prestarías?_

-Claro, no creo que a mi papá le importe.- dije restándole importancia, le tendí el libro para que lo tomara, pero cuando ella lo tomo nuestros dedos se rozaron haciendo que sintiera una extraña pero agradable picazón ahí en donde nuestros dedos se tocaron, al parecer ella también lo sintió porque soltó inmediatamente el libro.- Lo siento.

-_No, yo lo siento, no debí soltarlo de esa manera._

-Descuida- volví a tomar el libro pero esta vez lo deje en la mesa, fingí que hacia otra cosa para que ella pudiera tomarlo sin miedo a que nos volviéramos a tocar.

Ella lo tomo y lo metió en su bolsa.

Deje de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace uno momentos y le dije que comenzáramos a ponernos a pensar que tipo de materiales usaríamos para hacer las maquetas de esa manera serian iguales, en eso se nos pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en lo que comíamos y bebíamos algo, para cuando me di cuenta ya eran casi las seis y el hermano de Rukia no tardaría en llegar, no es que le tuviera miedo al castaño ese pero no quería que ella tuviera problemas con él.

Comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas, en eso el teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar, podía apostar quien era, Rukia saco el teléfono y al parecer era un mensaje, escuche un pequeño suspiro por parte de ella antes de regresar el teléfono a su lugar.

-¿Tu hermano?- ella asintió- Supongo que ya te esperando.

-_Si._

-Bien, no lo hagamos esperar, ya me odia lo suficiente y no quiero que piense que te estoy haciendo algo malo.- la vi rodar los ojos, lo que me hizo reír- ¿Qué? Es verdad, el me odia.

-_No te odia…o eso creo._- su comentario hizo que me riera un poco más.

Tomo su mochila y juntos bajamos por las escaleras, note que mi hermana estaba en la puerta hablando con alguien, al parecer era el tal Kon quien estaba con ella, bajamos completamente las escaleras, carraspee un poco para llamar la atención de ambos, voltearon y el chico le dio una sonrisa a su hermana mientras que a mí me frunció el ceño…idiota.

-¡Nee-san!- ella se acercó a su hermano.- ¿Todo bien?

-_Kon no seas paranoico, no me paso nada- _volvió a rodar los ojos, quise reírme pero sabía que eso provocaría a su hermano, Rukia se volteó hacia mi.-_Muchas gracias por la amabilidad, despídeme de tu mamá y después nos ponemos de acuerdo para el trabajo._

Kon miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiese creer que ella estuviera hablando conmigo… doblemente idiota.

-Pues nos vemos luego y gracias de nuevo.

Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Rukia y se retiraron hacia su coche.

-¡Vaya! En cuanto ve a su hermana me ignora totalmente.- había olvidado que Yuzu estaba junto a mí.

-Es su hermana Yuzu, él la cuida demasiado, era para que ya te hubieras dado cuenta.- dije restándole importancia.

-Pero pensé…es que pareciera que ella está retrasada ¿o qué?- ahora estaba molesta y no entendía por qué, pero tampoco me gusto la manera con la que se estaba expresando acerca de Rukia, ella no era ninguna retrasada lo sabía muy bien de antemano.- No la deja para nada, si ella va algún lugar, él esta tras de ella, si ella esto Kon está detrás.

-Creo que no es manera de hablar de las personas Yuzu- le dije.- Si él la cuida de esa manera sus razones tendrá, y eso es algo entre ellos dos.

-¡Uf! ¿Tú también?- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Yo que?- pregunte

-Nada, olvídalo- se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

-Pero que…

Lo mejor para mí era no darle importancia a los arranques de locura de mi hermana, había algo que no me estaba gustando de esto, ¿Desde cuándo Yuzu se portaba de esa manera? Esto era extraño, tampoco ella hablaba mal de las personas, tenía una ligera sospecha pero tampoco iba a sacar conclusiones antes.

Regrese a mi habitación para terminar mis deberes de mañana, pero en mi mente aún estaba el rostro de Rukia sin su bufanda y el hecho de que quería saber que secreto escondía detrás de ella.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo c: respondo comentarios :v**

**-Majrob: Estas cerca xD quería que fuera sorpresa pero al parecer has descubierto algo, así que shhh... bueno esto es una adaptación de un Fanfic de Crepúsculo, que me lo conto una amiga, me dijo que ella habia visto ese capitulo en South Park y que no creía que era verdad, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que buscamos y resulta que es verdad, ya sabes algo pero en el fanfic se explicara de que se trata c:**

**-onepiece97: Hasta ahora tengo algunos capitulos adelantados, pero tratare de publicar uno por semana, me alegro que te guste c:**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-6-

**_-Ichigo._**

-Sentí una ligera picazón en mi espalda y en mi cabeza, comencé a rascarme para quitármelo pero este no descendía, me levante de un salto y comencé a tallarme la espalda para tratar de aminorar lo que me pasaba, se detuvo la comezón y pude respirar tranquilo. Pero el problema era que estaba demasiado despierto como para tratar de dormir de nuevo.

_¡Maldita picazón!_

Mire mi reloj y estaba a una hora de mi hora normal de despertar, gruñí y patee las sabanas para levantarme, lo que ahora me dejaba más tiempo para hacer mis cosas, me fui quitando la ropa conforme caminaba al baño, no me importaba caminar desnudo por mi cuarto, para eso era mío. Me bañe tranquilamente, tomándome mi tiempo para secarme y ver que ropa me iba a poner hoy, saque mi vestuario y lo avente en la cama para poder cambiarme, tome unos calcetines y me senté en la cama para vestirme, de repente sentí una ligera picazón en el trasero.

— ¡Pero que…!—me levante para ver que era, revise el edredón para ver con que me había picado. Alcance a ver un bichito que caminaba de aquí para haya. — ¡Sal de aquí! —le di un manotazo al bicho y no supe donde cayó, tampoco me importo.

Termine de vestirme tomándome más de mí tiempo de lo que costumbre. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre ya levantada tomando una taza de café.

— ¿Y ese milagro? —Me pregunto con una mueca burlona— ¿Por qué tan temprano?

—Chistosa—le revolví el cabello, sé que era algo irrespetuoso pero a mi mamá le gustaba que yo fuera muy abierto con ella. —No, es que un mugroso insecto estuvo caminando por mi cabeza y espalda y me despertó. —conteste mientras tomaba el cartón de leche y el cereal.

— ¿Insecto? ¿Qué clase de insecto? —pregunto levantándose. — ¿Dónde?

—Estaba en mi cuarto, pero ya lo mate.

—Espero que no sea uno que te pueda hacer daño— me hizo darme la vuelta y me levanto la camiseta, yo intente quejarme pero me cayó con una mirada. —No tienes ni una marca de mordida, ¿estás seguro que solo fue la espalada?

—Si mamá, no me siento mal de todas maneras.

—Eso no importa hijo, hay algunos insectos que su picadura no reacciona la instante, si no al pasar el tiempo y…—iba a continuar pero el grito de mi hermana la interrumpió.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —ambos nos miramos y fuimos corriendo hacia el segundo piso, mi papá ya estaba ahí, se veía un poco cansado, y miraba la puerta del armario de madera de mi hermana. — ¡Esos bichos están infestando mi ropa! —dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi madre a Yuzu al entrar.

—Iba a sacar mi ropa para hoy, entonces cuando baje la mirada… ¡Vi ese millar de bichos saliendo de mi ropero! ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Ay cálmate Yuzu! —le dije extrañado por su actitud. —Solo son insectos no víboras.

— ¡Tu cállate! Es mi ropa la que se está infestando. —me dijo más molesta.

—No te sientas única, a mí también me aparecieron unos bichos en mi cuarto. —conteste.

—Dijiste que solo había sido uno—me dijo mi madre.

—Me encontré uno, igual y eran más—me encogí de hombros.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —mi padre interrumpió nuestro alegato. —No quiero sacar conclusiones adelantadas, pero me parece que tenemos termitas. —papá se levantó sacudiéndose las manos. —Debo llamar a un exterminador—se quedó pensado un rato. —No es por adelantarme a los hechos pero les recomiendo que saquen unas mudas de ropa por si se tiene que fumigar la casa.

—Pero mi ropa está ahí papá—se volvió a quejar Yuzu. — ¿Qué tal si está sucia o algo así?

—No está sucia querida Yuzu. —Contesto mi padre con calma— Las termitas roen madera, no creo que hayan tenido interés por tu ropa. —comenzó a sacar los ganchos del ropero de mi hermana y comenzó a revisarlos. —No tienen nada Yuzu, ponte lo que te vayas a poner.

—Pero…

— ¡Basta Yuzu! —mi madre la interrumpió algo desesperada. —Después tendrás tiempo de lavarla, pero por ahora guarda lo que tengas que guardar.

—Está bien. —contesto con una mueca.

Comenzó a sacudir su ropa un poco, yo rodee los ojos antes de salir del cuarto, mis padres venían detrás de mí y juntos llegamos a la cocina. Termine mi desayuno mientras mi padre hacia unas llamadas y mamá hacia más café, él dijo que el exterminador vendría en unos minutos ya le había contado la situación y éste le explico que había posibilidad de que estuviéramos infestados de esos bichos, así que lo mejor era preparar las maletas para pasar un tiempo en un hotel.

El exterminador llego 20 minutos después al llegar el experto nos confirmó el hecho de que estábamos infestados de estos insectos, y que tenía que poner una carpa para poder matar a los bichos, lo que significaba que teníamos que pasar a lo mucho una semana en otro lugar y como no teníamos otra casa, pasaríamos estos días en un hotel. No me gustaba mucho la idea pero no había otra opción.

Mis padres nos dejaron en la escuela alegando que no era necesario que perdiéramos clases por simplemente irnos a alojar a un hotel, mi padre iba en la camioneta y mi madre en el coche, caminamos los dos juntos a la entrada. Entonces vi el flamante coche de los Kuchiki llegar al estacionamiento, fue ahí cuando recordé que se supone que hoy Rukia y yo íbamos a avanzar en nuestra tarea en mi casa.

—Te veo adentro Yuzu—le dije sin mirarla, —Debo decirle algo a Rukia sobre nuestra terea.

—Como sea. —se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia sus amigas. Su respuesta me saco de onda, por lo regular te hacía varias preguntas antes de afirmar algo, pero supongo que aún está molesta por lo de su ropa, así que no le di importancia y corrí hacia los Kuchiki.

— ¡Kuchiki! —la llame haciendo que ambos voltearan, me detuve. —Kuchiki, Kon.

—Kurosaki. —me contesto el con sorna. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería hablar con Kuchiki si no era mucha molestia. —dije con sarcasmo.

—_ ¿Qué pasa Ichigo?_ —me pregunto.

Le conté lo sucedido en mi casa sobre las termitas, ella asintió varias veces pero Kon resoplaba como caballo, decidí ignorarlo.

—Y es por eso que no podemos ir a mi casa.

— ¿Termitas? Si como no. —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—_ ¡Basta Kon!_ —Rukia lo vio con el ceño fruncido. —_Son cosas que pasan._

—No sé si quieras que saliendo irnos a la biblioteca para seguirle. —le di como opción.

Ella pareció meditarlo por un segundo, vio a su hermano que al parecer le leyó la mente, solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu decisión hermana, aunque creo que su idea es mejor. —me señalo. —No creo que él sea invitado a casa sea buena idea.

¿Su casa? Ella quería invitarme a su casa, una parte de mi quería conocer la casa de sus padres pero otra como sentía un poco de miedo al saber lo que había ahí.

—_No creo que haya nada malo, nuestros padres no van a estar._

—Como te dije, es tu decisión, te prometí ayer que trataría de no sobreprotegerte demasiado y pienso cumplirlo.

Ella asintió de nuevo y casi adivine que estaba sonriendo, se volteó hacia mí.

—_Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa saliendo de la escuela_—la verdad no quería ir pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Claro, por que no. —conteste. —Supongo que te veré saliendo, quieres ¿Darme tu dirección?

—_Kon y yo podemos llevarte si quieres._ —Se ofreció, vi que su hermano estaba empezando volverse rojo, Rukia siguió mi mirada y volvió a fruncir el ceño — _A mi hermano no le molestara, ¿verdad Kon?_

El respiro tres veces antes de responder un seco si e irse hacia los edificios.

—No le caigo bien a tu hermano, no deberías presionarlo de esa manera. —le dije.

—_El me prometió que iba a cambiar sobre mí, no soy una niña, y si quiero tener amigos…_—cerro los ojos fuertemente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, sabía lo que venía así que fingí no darme cuenta para de nuevo no ofenderla, ella quito sus manos y me volteo a ver. —_Lo siento, como te decía, si yo decido tenerlos, él no debe entrometerse._

—Kuchiki…

—_Rukia, odio que me llamen así_—me interrumpió.

—Ok, Rukia ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estas hablando más de lo usual? —ella abrió los ojos.

—_Si ¿Y?_ —pregunto.

—No, por nada. —me encogí de hombro no queriendo seguir, tampoco quería ofenderla. —Supongo que te veo después de clases.

—_Mira…no es que no hable más de lo "usual"_ —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos— _Es que nadie se ha detenido a hablar conmigo, eso es lo que pasa, parece como que nadie me quisiera aquí._

Parecía algo molesta cuando lo dijo y en cierto modo lo entendía, pero aun así no la justificaba, o sea si quisiera que todos la trataran bien debía quitarse la bufanda y ser alguien normal, si estaba enferma o algo no debía impedir tener una vida común.

— ¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_—_le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad.

—_Yo…_—tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento— _Solo…solo quiero ser normal._

— ¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?—pregunte— Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa. —no quise sonar burlón, lo juro.

—_Solo así me cubro de mi misma_— dijo agachando la cabeza.

De nuevo quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero uno de mis amigos, Nnoitra, me grito y voltee, él me decía con la mano que fuera con él.

—Te dejo, me llama Nnoitra. —le señale el lugar. Ella asintió simplemente y se dio la vuelta para irse a su salón, la vi detenerse y encogerse en su sitio, quise ir a ver que tenía, pero Ishida seguía llamándome así que la deje y fui con él. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Kuchiki-san y su hermano? —me pregunto confundido.

—Amigos, amigos que digas, no somos. Ella es mi pareja de laboratorio ¿recuerdas?

—Es solo, que es algo rara. —comento rascándose la cabeza.

—Hasta donde yo sé, es muy inteligente.

—Si tú lo dices, no tengo nada contra ella, pero eh visto como se burlan de ella.

— ¿La molestan demasiado? —pregunte.

—No mucho, pero aun así eh visto como la miran con burla, de vez en cuando con burla u otras veces la empujan y le dicen cosas feas, hay ocasiones en que les digo a mis amigos que no lo digan pero parece que les digo "háganlo más".

—Me pregunto porque no le dice nada a su hermano. —pensé en voz alta. —Él la defiende mucho.

—Eso no lo sé Kurosaki, no lo sé.

De nuevo no quise dale más vueltas al asunto y me concentre en el día de clases. Que por cierto estuvo muy rápido para mi gusto, más porque no había tenido tres clases porque tuvieron juntas y las últimas se me fueron como agua, ya que estábamos viendo ejercicios y así se pasaban más rápido las horas. Había olvidado que tenía que ir a la casa de los Kuchiki para terminar la tarea con Rukia, me sentía un poco nervioso, no tenía idea de que me iba a encontrar ahí.

Lo peor de todo es que había olvidado decírselo a Yuzu, ahora con lo irritada que estaba, no me imaginaba como iba a actuar.

—Me da igual. — se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Si tienes que ir, quien soy yo para detenerte, son cosas de la escuela ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Te dije que no me importa Ichigo, ¡Dios! —bufo con exasperación. —No te preocupes por quien me llevara, le pediré a Riruka que me dé un aventón.

Entonces llegaron los hermanos Kuchiki, Kon tenía cara de fastidio cuando me vio, pero al fijar su vista en Yuzu se suavizo pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué pasaba acá? No se suponía que mi hermana babeaba por el o algo así.

—Hola Yuzu, Kurosaki. —nos saludó, como siempre secamente hacia mi persona.

—Me agrada saber que animo tus tardes Kon. —le dije sonriendo, no me iba a dejar amedrentar.

—Nos vamos, ¿Ira Yuzu con nosotros? —pregunto, pero su tono me dio a entender que fingía algo de indiferencia.

—No— respondió ella por mí. — Al parecer aquí soy yo siempre la que sobra.

—Yuzu, pero que…—dijo Kon, pero está de nuevo la ignoro.

— ¡Riruka! —le grito a su amiga. — ¡Te veo luego Ichigo! —dijo mientras se echaba a correr hacia su amiga.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —era la primera vez que dirigía a mí. — Ah estado muy rara ultimadamente, casi no me habla y me ignora.

—Pues…han de ser cosas de chicas.

El miro hacia donde Yuzu hablaba con sus amigas, ni una vez volteo hacia nosotros. La verdad no le di importancia mi hermana era rara y en ocasiones no entendía su forma de ser; nos subimos al coche de Kon, déjenme decirles que por dentro estaba asquerosamente cómodo, lo odiaba.

Su casa era casi, como le imagine, súper grande y súper elegante. El portón se abría eléctricamente, sus jardines delanteros eran extrañamente hermosos, pues al clima de aquí no era apto para algunas plantas, ahí estaban tan floridas como siempre, el garaje era muy grande, fácilmente era mi cuarto y el de Yuzu juntos, estaba lleno de un centenar de coches de diferentes marcas y modelos, pero lo que más me llamo más la atención era una pequeña camionetita de color rosa, a simplemente se podía ver que no se había usado en mucho tiempo, junto a ese coche había una camioneta pick up de color roja como de 1960 o más.

—_Ese es mi auto._ —la voz de Rukia sonaba algo vacía.

—Lo siento, no quise ser un mirón.

Salimos del coche, me estire un poco las piernas, Kon me dijo con su cabeza que lo siguiera, pero antes de entrar a la casa me dijo que esperara junto a su hermana mientras el entraba a la casa, yo mire a Rukia mantenía la mirada gacha como si estuviera avergonzada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—_Nada._

—Bueno.

Kon salió con una media sonrisa en su cara, con eso Rukia suspiro, los tres entramos. Era demás decir que su casa era muy bonita y con una muy buena decoración.

—Yo estaré en mi cuarto, supongo que tienen cosas que hacer. —nos dijo Kon antes de subir por las escaleras, no sin antes darme una mirada de "te estoy vigilando"

Solo rodee los ojos.

—Vamos. — salte cuando escuche la voz de Rukia, ella estaba ya sin su bufanda y me hizo un ademan en con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

En lugar de subir por las escaleras, me guio por un pasillo hasta la última puerta de este, la abrió y bajamos unas pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia la puerta del fondo, pensé que estaba bromeando cuando la vi abrirla, me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

¿En serio el sótano era su cuarto?

Cuando entre me sorprendí por lo bien arreglado que estaba, quiero decir por lo general los sótanos son oscuros y sucios, pero este estaba pintado de un color azul cielo, sus sabanas hacían juego con las colchas de su cama que era tamaño King size, frente a su cama estaba un tocador con cientos de cosas para chicas que no pude reconocer, tenía un buro por cada lado de su cama con su respectiva lámpara cada lado, incluso había un montón de peluches y cosas de un conejo mal dibujado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran los cientos de cuadros que decoraban las paredes, le daba un toque alegre a pesar de que la luz del sol era escaza.

— ¿Por qué es aquí tu cuarto? —pregunte, algo indiscreto. —Este es el sótano.

—Es muy cómodo y además no se escucha tanto escándalo. —tomo otra respiración, ¿me preguntaba porque hacia eso? Rayos esta chica sí que era extraña.

—Es lindo. —dije en modo de cumplido.

—Gracias— me sonrió dejando su mochila en la cama y sentándose en ella. — Y bien… ¿Qué hay que hacer? —note que daba varias respiraciones mientras hablaba.

—Primero saquemos nuestra información para compararla. —dije sacando mi memoria. — ¿Tienes computadora? —pregunte al no verla. Ella asintió y debajo de su cama saco una laptop, se veía que era de un modelo muy caro, me preguntaba porque estaba en el suelo.

—Toma. —me la tendió para que la ocupara, la encendí, mientras cargaba comencé a ver a alrededor del cuarto, vi un estante con muchos discos, me acerque para mirar los títulos y me di cuenta que teníamos gustos similares. — ¿Te gusta My Chemical Romance? —pregunte asombrado.

—Sí, son geniales. —contesto con una sonrisa. —Kon me llevo a su último concierto en Seattle. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Yo aún no eh tenido oportunidad de irlos a ver, y me perdí cuando vinieron.

— ¡Fue un concierto genial! —dijo con emoción. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, y eh de ser sincero al decir que su rostro cambiaba totalmente, brillaba y se veía muy hermosa. —Lástima que no me toco el chorro de agua que escupió Gerard.

— ¡Argh! ¡Qué asco Rukia! —fruncí la nariz.

— ¿Qué? —me sonrió. — Si tu cantante favorito, en tú caso mujer, te escupiera agua de su apetecible boca ¿te arrepentirías?

—Bueno no.

Nos reímos juntos, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír desde que la conocí preferiría verla así que su rostro triste y desconcertado, iba a darle una respuesta inteligente, cuando se escuchó un portazo y un grito masculino hizo que ambos nos sobresaltamos, Rukia se levantó de su asiento, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y en ellos pude ver el más puro terror.

— ¡Kuchiki Rukia! ¿Dónde demonios estas?

* * *

**Escenas del próximo episodio:**

— ¡Oh por dios! —susurro caminando de un lado a otro. —No debería estar aquí. Es muy temprano, el no debería estar aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me susurró Kon enojado.

—Sabes que yo puedo llevarla, tengo un dinero ahorrado…—su padre levanto la mano para callarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me quiere Kon? —Susurro

—No lo sé, eres un chico popular, los chicos populares eso hacen ¿no? —se encogió de hombros.

—Todo está bien, Rukia. —le dijo él, pero ella no alzo la mirada.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Disculpen la demora D: semana endemoniada y cansadora con el colegio y otras cosas, además de que en mis tiempos libres leía o veía Game of thrones, y estaba en mis dias de fanfics, no tenia anda de inspiración :c **

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-7-

**_-Ichigo_**

-La cara de Rukia era de terror total, comenzó a mirar por todos lados, no sabía que era lo que buscaba pero su pánico me invadió y me levante para ayudarle en lo que sea que temiera.

— ¡Oh por dios! —susurro caminando de un lado a otro. —No debería estar aquí. Es muy temprano, el no debería estar aquí.

— ¡Rukia! —volvieron a gritar, poniendo a Rukia más nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa Rukia? —Pregunte viéndola con un poco de preocupación. — En que puedo ayudar, dime.

— ¡Oh dios Ichigo, tu estas aquí! —Miro de nuevo hacia la puerta con pánico. — Esto no está bien, no lo está.

— ¿Qué sucede? —insistí.

— ¡Rukia, si no apareces de inmediato me las vas a pagar! —volvieron a gritar, me molesto un poco la amenaza del hombre.

—Debo salir, quédate aquí por favor. —me suplico, asentí para no ponerla más de nervios.

Cuando Rukia salió me acerque más a la puerta esperando escuchar algo que pudiera decirme que estaba ella en problemas, pero por más que pegara la oreja a la puerta solo escuchaba voces ahogadas. Así que contra las suplicas de ella, abrí la puerta y camine lentamente por el pasillo, las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes y por lo que alcance escuchar algo no iba bien. Me quede de espaldas para que no me vieran completamente, agache la cabeza un poco para ver si podía alcanzar a ver algo, lo único que veía era a Rukia que miraba a un hombre más alto que ella, esté se encontraba de espaldas a mí por eso él no podía verme.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? —dijo el hombre. — ¡Te dije que quería las plantas bien regadas! ¿Y qué me encuentro? Con que las de la esquina están completamente secas…

—Pe-pero papá yo…—tartamudeo Rukia pero el hombre alzo la mano y la interrumpió. — Tengo que…—un nuevo grito por parte del señor la interrumpió.

— ¡Me importa un carajo lo que hagas con tu inútil tiempo! Quiero que en este momento muevas tu poco útil cuerpo y las arregles.

—Pero... —movió los ojos, cuando me tuvo en su visto abrió los ojos más asustada. Volví a mi posición original, de espaldas para que fuera descubierto, algo me decía que si aquel hombre me veía Rukia iba a tener más problemas.

—Por el amor de dios Rukia, ¿Ahora que miras? —escuche que le decía temí por un momento que el padre de Rukia viniera a buscar lo que estaba viendo su hija, pensé inmediatamente en correr de regreso por donde había venido pero aun así corría el riesgo de que el me escuchara y arruinara más las cosas. —No entiendo cómo es que has llegado tan lejos si eres una inútil.

Solté un gruñido cuando lo escuche lo que le dijo, Rukia no era ninguna maldita inútil, era un chica muy inteligente, no por nada iba un grado más adelantada que una chica de su edad, y no iba a permitir que ese señor la siguiera insultando, estuve a punto de ir y decirle sus verdades cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro asiéndome saltar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me susurró Kon enojado. Entonces miro hacia donde el señor hablaba y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo. — Pensé que no llegaría tan temprano.

— ¿Quién es ese? —pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Kon soltó un suspiro.

—Nuestro padre. —los gritos eran más fuertes, y mire de nuevo hacia el cuarto. — Regresa a la habitación, yo me encargo de esto.

—Pero…—intente decirle que yo lo ayudaba pero levanto la mano para detenerme.

—Si vas solo empeoraras las cosas, mejor quédate en la habitación. —dijo al borde de la desesperación. Así que simplemente asentí y regrese trotando al cuarto, esperando no hacer mucho ruido.

**_-Kon_**

-Kon respiro tres veces antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando había oído la voz de su padre pensó que estaba soñando, de hecho sentía que ya estaba lo suficientemente traumado por tanto grito que ya se imaginaba a cada momento que Koga estaba aquí. Pero al salir de su habitación para confirmar lo que temía no evito el escalofrió que sintió al oír a su padre gritarle a su hermana, porque claro, era siempre Rukia el objeto de su ira.

Así siempre había sido desde que Rukia cumplió los 3 años.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto enfrentando a su padre.

—No te metas hijo. —contesto Koga volteándolo a ver, miro a su hermana que tenía la cabeza agachada. Odiaba cuando la veía así. —Es solo que la inútil de tu hermana no sabe hacer nada bien.

También odiaba la preferencia que tenían sus padres hacia él. Kon no era ni mejor ni diferente que Rukia, lo único que él no tenía era la enfermedad que poseía su hermana, y sus padres se lo habían hecho ver todos estos años, era por ello que cada vez que su madre o su padre se iban contra de Rukia el saltaba para defenderla, sin importar que sus padres se enfadaran con él.

—Ya te dije que no le digas así. —dijo Kon entre dientes. — Ahora dime porque le estas gritando.

—Solo que la… como sea. —su padre rodó los ojos, y se volvió a Rukia de nuevo. —Quiero ese jardín arreglado para cuando Sakura regrese, si no, será mejor que te olvides de tu viaje a Europa.

Kon gruño al oír a su padre amenazar a su hermana, él sabía exactamente donde golpearla para que le doliera, Rukia esperaba ese viaje, quizás ese viaje podría ser la última esperanza para ella, y no le gustaba que cada momento la amenazaran con quitarle eso, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella.

No es como si les importara mucho su hija de todas maneras, solo buscaban escusas para hacerla miserable.

—Sabes que yo puedo llevarla, tengo un dinero ahorrado…—su padre levanto la mano para callarlo.

—No permitiré que gastes el fondo que te eh dado para tu universidad en ella, Rukia debe aprender a ganarse sus cosas. —de nuevo otra injusticia de su parte, mientras que a él le daban todo sin tan siquiera pedírselo a su hermana le condicionaban todo. Su padre miro a Rukia que se mantenía callada, mirando al suelo, su respiración era un poco acelerada, sus nervios comenzaban a alterarse y sabía lo que provocaba, pasó por delante de su padre para tratar de calmarla.

—Vamos Nee-san. —le susurro acariciándole la cabeza. —Todo está bien ¿sí? Sabes que no me importa la universidad sino vas conmigo, iremos juntos a ese viaje y veras que encontraremos una forma de que te cures. Yo nunca te abandonare. —ella solamente asintió calmándose un poco, solo eso un poco, ya que su padre aún estaba frente de ellos.

—Debo irme. —Kon miro a su padre y asintió. — ¡Ya te dije niña, esas plantas perfectas o te olvidas de Europa!

Miro como su padre salía de la habitación, solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse pudo respirar tranquilo y soltar a su hermana, ella lo miro con las lágrimas casi cayendo de su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me quiere Kon? —Susurro, pero él la escucho perfectamente, pero no podía contestarle porque el mismo no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. — Es porque no soy la hija perfecta que ellos querían, porque estoy dañada y no sirvo para nada.

—Tú no estás dañada Rukia. —la separo de él. —Tu eres normal, y no estas enferma de algo que te ha detenido, no me importa lo que nuestros padres piensen, tu eres especial y si ellos no pueden verlo pues al carajo, ellos se lo pierden.

—No lo sé Kon. — se separó y miro a la ventana. —A veces pienso…—su rostro se volvió una mueca deformada. — ¡Joder! —se tomó el pelo con ambas manos. —Soy un fenómeno.

— ¡No lo eres! —le dijo. — Son cosas que pasan, tú no tienes la culpa, tú no pediste nacer así.

—Ni mis padres tampoco, para ellos es mejor que yo no hubiera nacido o que en este momento un coche llegara y me atropellara para poner fin a su vergüenza.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió un poco. — Sabes que ahora son menos que antes.

— ¡Pero no estoy curada! —le dijo de vuelta. — Por eso digo que todos estarían mejor si yo desapareciera.

—Si tú te vas ¿Qué haría yo eh? —pregunto con un deje de tristeza, no le gustaba que Rukia hablara así de sí misma.

—Tu vida seguiría hasta ahora, perfecta y sin ningún tipo de problema. —odiaba cuando decía esas cosas, no era la primera vez que ella le decía ese tipo de cosas y le molestaba demasiado. —En fin, voy a arreglar el jardín.

— ¿Y Ichigo? —le dijo recordando al chico que estaba en la otra habitación, los ojos de Rukia se volvieron a abrir.

— ¡Carajo! —grito dándose de topes en la frente. —Lo había olvidado, tengo que decirle que hoy no podremos hacer nada, debo arreglar el jardín. — comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando Kon la tomo del brazo para detenerla. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No te preocupes por el maldito jardín, yo lo arreglo.

—Pero papá dijo que...

—Me importa poco, además no tardare tanto. —le dijo. —Tu ve y termina con tu amigo, debo decir que ha de estar pensando lo peor ahorita.

— ¿De hablas? —pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—El vino y escucho a nuestro padre. —Rukia se asustó.

— ¡Mierda! —de nuevo se tomó el pelo. —Lo primero que le dije que no hiciera, dios, ahora no sé qué hare cuando lo vea.

—No alcanzo a escucharte Nee-san, pero será mejor que vayas y lo calmes, a quien escucho fue a Koga.

Rukia asintió y con los nervios a flor de piel regreso a su habitación mientras Kon le daba una última mirada antes de irse al dichoso jardín.

**_-Ichigo_**

-No podía quedarme quieto, me moví de aquí para haya para quitarme las ansias de regresar y enfrentar al padre de Rukia, no sé de donde me había salido este sentimiento de querer protegerla, pero quería hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y me puse a la defensiva por un momento, pero me relaje al ver que solo era Rukia quien había entrado.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunte preocupado.

—Sí, ¿por? — podía ver que intentaba no mirarme a los ojos.

—No, por nada. —lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero solo porque no quería preocuparla.

—Creo…creo que debemos continuar la tarea ¿No crees? —me pregunto sentándose en la silla que había usado antes.

— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? —pregunte casualmente.

La escuche tragar, peor fingí no hacerlo.

—Hasta donde yo sé no. —tomo varias respiraciones.

—Que bien. —ella asintió, quedándose callada por unos momentos, al final soltó un suspiro y me miro detenidamente.

—Sé que escuchaste como mí…como mi padre me gritaba. —bajo la cabeza. —Quisiera que no comentaras nada de lo que alcanzaste a ver o escuchar, por favor.

— ¿Por qué lo haría Rukia? —pregunte confundido.

—Bueno, sería la botana para todos en la escuela. Quiero decir "la hija" que nadie conoce de la familia Kuchiki, porque sus padres no la quieren. —dijo amargadamente. — De por si se burlan de mi sin ninguna razón, ahora imagínate que la tengan.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar.

—Rukia no se en que concepto me tienes, pero déjame y te digo que yo nunca diría nada que pudiera lastimar a una persona. —le dije. — ¿Por qué pensaste que lo haría?

—No lo sé, eres un chico popular, los chicos populares eso hacen ¿no? —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que deberías dejar de ver películas para adolescentes. —me reí un poco. —Las cosas en la vida real no son exactamente así.

—Ni siquiera me gusta la televisión. —se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Y tampoco tengo una.

Mire de nuevo su habitación y en efecto, solo tenía una grabadora para cd y sus discos, pero no tenía una televisión. Me preguntaba si en efecto sus padres no la querían, es que por más, un padre debe tan siquiera querer a su hija o hijo.

— ¿Rukia? —la llame

—Que.

— ¿De verdad tu padre…?—deje la pregunta abierta para que ella me entendiera.

—En serio, no quiero hablar de eso. —tomo su bolsa y comenzó a sacar unos libros. — ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra tarea?

Deje pasar el tema porque de verdad veía que la lastimaba, pero aun así no me daría por vencido, y otra cosa que no había notado era que no hablaba de su madre tampoco, y con ello más preguntas venían a mi mente. No me quería imaginar el trato de su madre hacia ella.

El tiempo pasó un poco más rápido, para cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irme, sinceramente dejando a un lado el desagradable trago que su padre me había dejado, me la pase bien. Una vez que Rukia se relajó, comenzó a hablarme de algunas cosas, y yo le preguntaba algunos aspectos de su vida, me respondía algunas cosas a medias cambiando el tema.

De nuevo lo deje pasar porque si no me volvería loco, era mucho por asimilar por un día. Rukia me acompaño a la puerta amablemente.

En el camino nos encontramos a Kon, me sorprendió verlo con ropa rasgada y con mucha tierra por ella, lo mire confundido y el solo se encogió de hombros, pero note que Rukia bajaba la mirada y se negaba a verlo.

—Todo está bien, Rukia. —le dijo él, pero ella no alzo la mirada.

Kon suspiro y subió por las escaleras, mire a Rukia que miro el camino por donde se fue su hermano, y ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

Me acompaño a la parada de autobuses, le comente lo que había pasado en mi casa con las termitas y que ahora estábamos en un hotel al puro estilo Zack y Cody, eso la hizo sonreír un poco. Nos quedamos esperando hasta que el autobús llego, me despedí de Rukia deseándole buenas noches, cuando subí al autobús mire hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella, mirando hacia arriba como pidiéndole algo al cielo.

No estaba muy seguro, pero al verla algo dentro de mí se movió, como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara por todo el cuerpo, y no sabía si era bueno o malo.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Espero que no me maten por la tardanza y más por un capitulo corto, aunque bueno en el Fanfic original es así y decidí dejarlo de esa forma c: agradezco a las personas que me siguen y a la historia y a la autora Original. ¡Sin más les dejo con este capitulo!**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-8-

**_-Ichigo_**

-El tiempo pasó hasta que se hicieron un poco más de los dos meses desde que fui a casa de Rukia y me entere de la clase de escoria que era su padre. Desde entonces no regrese a la casa de los Kuchiki, no es porque me asustara ni nada por el estilo, sino era el hecho de que no quería provocarles problemas ni a ella y, aunque me duela admitirlo, a su hermano. En este poco tiempo logre crear una amistad con Rukia, bueno no era una amistad en todo el sentido de la palabra pero había ocasiones en que me sentaba con ella y su hermano en el almuerzo, no solo sorprendiéndola a ella sino a media escuela, ya que cada vez que lo hacía muchos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero los ignore, al poco tiempo Nnoitra también comenzó a sentarse con nosotros.

Le pregunte el motivo, pero solamente me dijo que estaba cansado de juntarse con una bola de inmaduros que se sorprendían por tan poca cosa. Me dio gusto que mi amigo no fuera tan influenciable como los demás, los únicos sorprendidos eran los Kuchiki, más que nada Rukia que furnia el ceño cada vez que uno de los dos nos sentábamos con ellos, Kon no decía nada supongo que para no crear problemas, y puedo decir que ya tenía una especia de tregua con él, ahora no nos agredíamos tanto y hasta platicábamos con él.

En los pocos momentos en que platicaba con Rukia me di cuenta que ya no hacia esos ruidos extraños que hacia como cuando recién la conocí, de hecho hubo ocasiones en las que se bajaba su bufanda y podía ver su lindo rostro.

¡Esperen! ¿Lindo rostro?

Pero esos momentos duraban poco porque en cuanto sentía que se iba a quedar así volvía a colocarse su bufanda.

— ¿Qué hay Ichigo? —me pregunto Nnoitra, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Hola Nnoitra. —le sonreí. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada, ya sabes, la escuela absorbe mi vida. —contesto riendo, entonces su rostro cambio. — Oye, ¿Te sentaras con la Kuchiki y su hermano hoy? —lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

—Posiblemente ¿por?

—Yo… pues…—comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

—Dime que pasa Nnoitra, te noto nervioso.

—Ok, escucha. ¿Kuchiki es tu amiga no? —pregunto, yo asentí no entendiendo a que se refería. — Es que, bueno… ella me gusta. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo me dices? —no me gustaba mucho esto.

—Es que, bueno, no sé cómo paso y…

—Ve al grano Nnoitra. —comencé a molestarme y no sabía por qué. — Que es lo que me estás diciendo exactamente.

—Me gusta Kuchiki Rukia. —me sonrió. Y a mí por dentro comenzó a hervirme la sangre, quiero decir, ¿Por qué? Rukia solo era una amiga para mí, si ese era el caso ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que a Nnoitra le gustara? — Y quería invitarla a salir, bueno, si ella quiere. Ya sabes, es algo tímida y no habla mucho.

— ¿Entonces porque quieres salir con ella? — pregunte un poco golpeado.

—Es que es precisamente por eso que me gusta, es tan diferente a las demás. —contesto ignorando mi modo de preguntarle.

—Y por qué me dices esto, ¿Yo donde entro?

—Eres algo así como su amigo. —fruncí más el señor— ¿O no?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, algo así.

—Bueno, quería saber si tú podías ser algo así como un mediador. —no entendía mucho lo que quería decir. — O sea, que tú le preguntes a ella si quisiera salir conmigo, o más bien si le interesaría salir con un chico.

Pero qué demonios, quería que yo fuera su cupido, estaba loco o que.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué todo esto me molestaba tanto? Quiero decir, Rukia es mi amiga nada más, porque me molestaba como si fuera algo de mi propiedad, carajo saber que Nnoitra tenia sentimiento por ella hacia que todo se volviera rojo, pero no podía hacerle eso a mi amigo, él no era malo al contrario no otro chico mejor para que saliera con Rukia, aunque sentía que me pateaban el hígado por eso.

— ¿Ichigo?

—Disculpa, claro le diré que piensa sobre eso. —conteste—Después te tengo una respuesta ¿va?

— ¡Gracias! —me palmeo el hombro—Eres un buen amigo. Te veo en clase, ya es un poco tarde.

—Ve, ahorita te alcanzo.

Me dio otra palmada y se fue corriendo hacia clases.

Yo decidí no entrar, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, me gusta la escuela pero no estaba mal de vez en cuando salirse. Me puse a caminar por todo el campus, sentía muchas emociones en mí, todas ellas de desataron en el momento en que Nnoitra me dijo que le gustaba Rukia, esto me confundía, desde que comencé a salir con chicas, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, sentía como si algo de mi le doliera el hecho de saber que Rukia saldría con otro chico. Todo me confundía, porque Rukia no me podía gustar, quiero decir ella no era fea al contrario era una chica muy bonita una vez que se quitaba esa bufanda de la cara, y lo poco que la fui conociendo también era muy inteligente y divertida, las personas eran muy tontas por no llegase a conocerla y juzgarla simplemente por su aspecto.

_Como yo lo hice._

Era verdad, al principio yo había sido de esas personas que se detuvieron a criticarla y a burlarse de ella.

_Nnoitra no lo hizo._

De nuevo otra verdad. El en ningún momento el molesto ni nada parecido, al contrario como pudo la defendió.

Todo era tan confuso.

El día paso rápido, Rukia no apareció en las clases que compartíamos, me pareció extraño ya que ella era muy puntual. Una parte de mí se alegró de que no viniera ya que no tenía que preguntarle si quisiera salir con Nnoitra, por otra parte no vi a Kon tampoco ¿habrán tenido un problema familiar? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a ella? Por primera vez me arme de valor, después de dejar a mi hermana a la casa –que por cierto seguía rara- fui a la casa de los Kuchiki.

Toque la puerta varias veces, espere un momento, cuando una mujer de unos treinta y muchos años me abrió, al verla supe al instante que era la madre de Rukia pues se parecía mucho a ella, solo que esta tenía el cabello más largo y unos ojos de color miel y cabello castaño.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo con voz cansada.

—Sí, buscaba a… Kon. —decidí mejor preguntar por el que por Rukia, sabia de ante mano la preferencia entre los hijos. —Es que como hoy no fue a la escuela, le traje los apuntes de hoy.

—Es muy amable de tu parte. —me dijo con una ligera sonrisa. —Pasa, lo llamare… —se escucharon como alguien gritaba en otra habitación. —O mejor porque no subes, en el segundo piso la tercer puerta a la derecha.

—Claro, un gusto señora Kuchiki.

—De nada. —dijo distraídamente mirando hacia la habitación.

La mire por un momento, pero fui hacia los cuartos de arriba, llegue a la habitación de Kon que estaba cerrada. Toque varias veces, un instante apareció Kon su rostro estaba demacrado parecía como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundido.

—Vine a traerle sus apuntes a Rukia. —saque el juego de copias que había sacado para ella. —Es que no fue hoy, y de hecho a eso vine.

— ¿Y qué haces en mi cuarto? —pregunto.

—Es que le dije a tu madre que venía a verte aquí.

— ¿Y mi madre te dejo subir así sin más? —volvió a preguntar confundido. —Mamá nunca deja que nadie que no conozca suba.

—De hecho eso iba a hacer, pero cuando se escucharon grito en cuarto me dijo que subiera.

— ¿Gritos? —él se alertó al instante. — ¿Dónde?

—Abajo en unas de las habitaciones.

—Espera aquí, tengo que ir a ver. —me hizo pasar a su cuarto.

— ¿Kon, que pasa? —fue mi turno de preguntar.

—Puede que le pase algo a Rukia. —solo la mención de su nombre me hizo despertar.

— ¡Voy contigo! No puedes ir solo. —me puse delante de él.

—No, solo lo empeoraras, quédate aquí.

Con renuencia asentí, Kon salió corriendo cerrando la puerta. Me quede esperando a que el llegara, paso el tiempo y no lo hacía, comencé a desesperarme, mire el reloj y solo habían pasado como 10 minutos, estuve a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió, pensé que era Kon pero me quede de piedra cuando vi a Rukia con su cara llena de lágrimas.

— ¿Rukia? —ella me miro asustada. — ¡Oh Rukia! —me intente acercar pero ella se alejó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dolió mucho que no le emocionara mucho verme. — ¡No debes estar aquí!

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte confundido. —Vine porque me preocupe de no verte en la escuela.

Vi que ella miro hacia atrás.

— ¿Dónde está Kon?

—Él- él... se quedó, me defendió. —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. —Él ya no debe hacer eso, soy un estorbo…un adefesio.

— ¡No digas eso! No es verdad. —ella me miro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de ira.

—! ¿Tu como sabes? ¡—subió la voz. — ¡No me conoces! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

—Quizás no, pero lo poco que te conozco me gusta. —sí, lo dije me gustaba.

Pero no tuve la reacción que me hubiera gustado.

—No Ichigo, no. —sus lágrimas caían más y más. — Yo no soy buena para nadie, estoy enferma, nadie quiere a los enfermos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mis padres no lo hacen. —comenzó a agitarse. —No me quieren.

—Una enfermedad no es una maldición Rukia. —de nuevo intente acercarme a ella, pero de nuevo se alejó. —No es tu culpa, no es de nadie.

— ¿Ni aunque fuera Tourette? — pregunto con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Tourette?—lo mire confundido

— ¿No sabes qué es eso?—me pregunto totalmente desconcertada, iba a responderle cuando en ese momento frunció el ceño de una manera extraña— ¡Hijo de Puta!— me grito, se tapó rápidamente la boca con sus dos manos, sus ojos me miraban con terror, me quede de piedra sin saber más que decir, al ver que yo no decía nada ella misma se respondió—Eso es Tourette—me respondió derrotada.


End file.
